I Just Want To Save You
by CourtneyGG
Summary: Spencer races against time to save Amity, but can he save her in more ways than one? I'm no good at summaries. Spencer Reid/OC romance story. Romance/Reid fluff/ Reid lemon
1. Chapter 1

Its funny, you watch these stories on the news about murderers and the awful things that happen to the victims; you gasp and talk about how horrible it is and you feel sympathetic towards the family and you carry on with your life.

But it's not that simple when its you, when you're the one dealing with such a horrific thing, you can't just carry on. How are you meant to just pick up the pieces of your life when they are shattered beyond repair?

It started with a bang. I opened one eye and looked at the clock. 3.42AM. I groaned and closed my eyes again. There was another bang, this time louder, this time closer. I sat up straight.

"Mum?" I call out. There's another bang and it makes me jump. I get up to walk across the room but it's too dark, I edge gently because I haven't memorized the floor plan yet. We only moved in two weeks ago, new house, new country. Ultimate fresh start.

I open the door and put my ear against the crack. There are no bangs but I can hear muffled voices. Voices that don't belong to my parents. I stop. What do I do?

I put my eye against the crack and watch my parents' door and wait. I see a man in all black, face covered. My heart stops and I back away, grabbing my phone and dialing '999' before clearing it and re-dialing '911'.

"911, what your Emergency?"  
"There's a man in my house" I whispered, "We're new to America, I don't know what to do. He's in my parents room"

"Ok ma'am, what your address?" I give it to her quickly and ask what I should do. She pauses. "Ma'am, just stay calm,"

"What if it's them?" I murmur. Despite only being here for a fortnight we had found out there had been a string of murders in this neighborhood something the estate agent decided to leave out. A group of men had been targeting small families with daughters, killing the parents, taking the daughter for a week, and then she is eventually found dead.

"What's your name ma'am?"

"Amity"

"It's a slim chance it is them Amity," her voice is shaking; she's not as calm as she sounded before. "but to be on the safe side, can you get out of the house?"

"No, I can't"

"Ok, I need you to find somewhere to hide, hang up and put your phone on silent and put it somewhere safe, police will be dispatched very soon."

"Ok" my voice cracks. "Bye"

I climb into the cupboard, turn the phone on silent and put it in my bra, where everything goes. I wait, my breath racing.

A cry of pain broke the silence and I didn't hesitate to run to my parents' room. I flung open the door and was met with the sight of two men dressed all in black. My mum was crying n the floor, tied and gagged. My dad was being kicked and I couldn't even react before I had something put over my mouth and nose. It smelled sweet and like something fairly familiar, before I could place it everything went black.

Reid POV

"Reid, we got another one" Morgan's voice broke my concentration. I moved to the pin board where the rest of the victims' case files and evidence were pinned. Morgan looked over his notes and started to brief us.

"We have another murder in the same neighborhood, this time a family of three. The mother and the father killed in the same way: beaten and strangled. The daughter is missing. Eighteen-year-old Amity Lucas. Everything is the same as the other murders, except Amity managed to call the police before,"

He plays the tape and we hear a British girls voice, clearly terrified.

"She's English?" I asked.

"The family only moved here two weeks ago, the dad lost his job and they decided to just leave everything behind." Hotch explained.

"That's so sad, that poor girl, she must so so terrified" whispered Garcia.

"What about her phone, is it still on, is it with her?" We all looked at Prentiss as she finished her question, and then turned back to Morgan, waiting for the answer.

"Its on, we called it, but we can't trace it because its not fully registered in the US yet." Announced Morgan.

"Its good that its on, isn't it? Maybe we should send a text message, she might not be able to talk, but she could send a message?" I suggested.

"Reid, you get on that, and then start working on the profile" Morgan barked and I nodded, getting to it.

I picked up my phone, copied the number in to it and started typing. I suddenly stopped. What if they had her phone? I looked over at Morgan, he was busy. I dialed the number and hit 'call'.

I hold my breath as it rings, and just as I' about to give up I hear the 'click' of it being answered. I'm silent.

"Hello?" The voice is barely a whisper, terror clear in her voice. It's her, its Amity.

"Hello, Amity?" The team hears me and gathers around. "I am Doctor Spencer Reid and I'm with the FBI. We're trying to find you, do you have any idea where you are?"

"FBI?" she murmurs.

"Yes, FBI, can you hear or see anything around you, perhaps there's a window?"

"Its dark, no windows, cold."

"Ok, what can you hear?"

"I don't know" she whispers, "I don't know, I think I can hear water" I hear a sob catch in her throat and I hear her swallow. "Are my parents dead?"

"We don't need to focus on that now, we need to focus on getting you out of there safely."

"Oh god, they're dead" Her breathing speeds up, like she's going to cry but I hear her swallow again. The next time she speaks its like she's a different person. "I can hear water and I can smell sawdust,"

"When was the last time you saw the men, and how many of them were there?"

"Um, about half an hour ago, and at least three."

"How much battery have you got?"

"Its pretty much full, and its an old Nokia, so is lasts quite a long time."

"Ok, as soon as you hear them come, you need to hide the phone, is there somewhere you can hide it?" I hear her shuffling about.

"Yes, I got somewhere."

"Amity, I'm going to get you to hang up soon, because it's too dangerous for you to talk any more. Can you text this number back? Just to let us know you're ok, and then I'll arrange to call you again soon, ok?" There's silence. "Ok?"

"Ok" she says even more quietly. "Goodbye"

The line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

AMITY POV

As I put the phone down I go to the boxes in the corner and open the top one up, it's full of tins of food. I push the phone to the bottom of the box and surveyed the room I was being held in.

I have this ability to switch off my emotions, and logically think. I don't know how I do it, but I do. I have been able to do it since I was young. Although there was fear buzzing in every part of my body, there was a distinct weight of sadness weighing on me too. My parents. My wonderful, supportive parents. Gone. Tears stung my eyes but I pushed them back. My survival instincts have kicked in. I need to get out of here.

I rifle through the other boxes, there's tin of food, lots of tins of food. I open the next box, toilet roll, I loo around the room and spot a toilet in the corner. I continued hunting around the room I noticed a pattern, long lasting food, long lasting everything. I was in some sort of bomb shelter, or those things that crazy people build when they thought the apocalypse was going to happen.

Suddenly a door opened, it threw some more light across the room and I saw a small bed in the corner. A figure stepped in; I noticed stairs behind him, leading up. The man was large, at least six foot, he had large shoulders and muscular arms.

A light was thrown on and I winced, the sudden disruption from the darkness burning my eyes.

"Hello beautiful, you're awake then?" the mans voice was happy, cheerful, like we were in a relationship. I blanched. He was still just a silhouette. He keeps stepping towards me, getting bigger by the moment. I didn't shrink away though. I pulled my shoulders back and lifted my chin.

As he stepped into the light I was surprised at how handsome he was. In my mind I imagined the men who took me, who murdered my parents and other innocent families, to be ugly, twisted creatures, for their inner monster to be a physical attribute as well. I should have known that the inside has nothing to do with your exterior due to the pretty, evil girls from school. I looked at the man in the eye and knew that petty school bullies were no match for this type of evil.

He had a square jaw, brown eyes so dark they were almost black and short brown hair, cut almost to his skull. He smirked as he walked towards me.

"You're a quiet one." He says, circling me, the tone in his voice playful still. "The questions usually start as soon as I open the door. 'Who are you? Where are my parents?' all that sort of stuff, my favourite one is 'why are you doing this?'" He chuckled. "Don't you want to know where your parents are?"

"They're dead." I say, surprised at the confidence in my voice.

"Oh aren't you a clever girl. What, no tears? Not even a frown? You're not going to cry over the fact that my friends squeezed and beat the life out of your mother and father?"

I ignored him and did the thing that my mum hated. I pressed my lips together so that they almost pouted and then stared through him. My mum told me once that the look made her feel so small that she wanted to die as soon as I gave it to her.

"No answer?"

I glanced at him, eyes looking him up and down before I purse my lips in disgust. His eyebrows raised, he was shocked. He gathered himself quickly though. He reached to his belt and pulled out a knife. He pressed the cold metal against my skin.

"I chose you. I get to choose, you see. I saw you as you and your family moved in and I chose for you to be our next victims. I watched you for two weeks and it took all my self restraint not to do it sooner, but I had to make sure no other relatives would turn up, had to make sure there was a good ratio of people, y'know, make it fair. I chose you because you're beautiful, from the ale skin to the white blond of your hair, I have to say I think you're the prettiest girl we've had, and perhaps that we're going to have."

I kept staring straight ahead, swallowing the tears and the urge to say something.

"Its your fault your family are dead, y'know" He pushed the blade harder against my skin and I let out a gasp as it broke the skin, I felt the trickle of blood fall down my cold cheek.

He put his knife back into his belt and watched me again, circling me, like a shark stalking its pray. I keep looking ahead. My stomach gives a very loud rumble. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until now.

"Hungry, are we? I'll tell you what, I'll give you food and a drink, whatever you want, for a kiss." I can't keep my eyes ahead any more; I look at him with disgust. He laughs loudly. "Not even open mouth, just a peck on the lips"

"I'd rather starve." I spat.

"You'll be begging for an offer like that in a day or so sweetheart." He stood back, walking to the door. "Sweet dream, my love, you better get some sleep, I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day."

He turns the lights off and I hear at least three locks. I wipe the blood off my cheek with my sleeve; thankful I had thick winter pyjamas on because the blanket looked too thin to do anything. I went and sat on the bed and waited until the creaking of the floorboards above had stopped, and then waited for a while before I fished out my phone.

I text the last number that called:

It's fine to call

The phone buzzed and I answered it, trying to keep quiet.

"Amity?" It was the same voice, Spencer. The sound of it was surprisingly comforting.

"Yes, its me. I think I'm in a bomb shelter or some sort of post-apocalypse room of some sort." I went on to explain the features of the room and then I told him I met one of the men.

"Ok, I need you to give me every detail you remember" I described the man, his height, facial features, the sleeve of tattoos on his right arm, which included a red dragon and a purple scorpion. "This is all perfect,"

I give him as much information I can, talked about what he said and how I reacted.

"I think I annoyed him."

"What you're doing is great, the nature of the murders suggests that at least one of the members of the team enjoys the suffering of their victims, if you can keep your reactions at bay he might stop trying after a while, from what you've told me he is confident, but too much so, if his confidence keeps getting knocked he'll start to doubt himself."

I smile, his voice is nice, soothing, soft spoken but with a tone of an intelligent man, he said things always matter of fact, never questioning. But he wasn't cocky. He was just sure.

"Spencer?" I say, attempting to smile. "Can you stay and talk to me for a while?"

"Yeah, sure, sure, of course."

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"What's the time?"

"Nearly two-am."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I'm in bed, but you didn't wake me, I'm looking over these notes."

"Are you sure you don't mind staying up?"

"Honestly, its fine."

"Tell me about yourself?"

"I'm Spencer Reid, I'm twenty-four, I graduated high school at twelve, I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering as well as Bas in psychology and sociology."

"Whoa, that's impressive." Before he could ask me about myself I launched into my next question. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I like a lot of classical music, I also like a little rock, and a lot of British music too."

"Really, like what?"

"Joy Division, The Smiths, I like Oasis too"

"You just named some of my favourite bands."

He laughed and it was easy, talking to him made me temporarily forget the hell I was currently in.


	3. Chapter 3

REID POV

I clicked the phone off and was astounded to see we'd chatted for over an hour. We talked like nothing was wrong; like she wasn't experiencing the most horrific thing a person can go through. Her voice was almost melodic, caring and concerned despite her situation.

I picked up her photos, the ones we had taken from her house, something I hated doing, it felt lie I was invading their lives. I looked at the most recent pictures, taken over the three days of them moving in. She had almost white blonde hair, which I knew was natural because her mother had the same shade, however Amity had rainbow streaks running through hers. Her hair was long, almost to her waist and she had pale skin. Her light blue eyes were like crystals. She was petite, five-foot three-inches, she had strong cheekbones but the rest of her features soft, her bottom lip was plumper than the top one by almost too much, but not quite.

I frowned. Why was I thinking about her lips? Yes she was pretty, she was probably the most fascinating girl I'd ever seen, but I had to focus, I had to find her and then go on to the next case, like usual.

I read and then re-read the case files, trying to piece things together until my eyes couldn't see straight anymore. I looked at the time. 4AM. I groaned, putting the files on the bedside table along with my glasses, turning my lights off and lying down.

I thought sleep would come easily, seeing as my eyes couldn't physically stay open, but my brain was still buzzing with the conversation I'd had with Amity. I replayed it over and over again. What is wrong with me? I thought back to our nice conversation, I'd told her all about myself, she seemed a lot more at ease with me chatting and he listening, when I asked her a question her answers were short and she'd then ask me another one.

I thought back to what she'd said about him, how he had tried to intimidate her and how she didn't break. Then I thought of something else she said.

"He's been watching me from the day I moved in"

I pick up the scrapbook that has 'New Start' printed on the front in gold pen and begin to look through them, looking in the back for any repeat of person, vehicle, anything.

That's when I start to see it. A black g35 Sedan. It appears in the back of at least four of these photos, and three of them are on separate days. I hurry to get dressed and leave my house, messaging the team on the way, I'll doubt they'll get it right now, but I need to be stood in front of that evidence board.

I raced from my house to the BAU. I upload the pictures to the computer and increase the quality. I search through the images again, trying to find the Sudan just once more.

I find it. I make a mental note of the license plate and put it into the system. Nothing. I'll have to wait for Garcia. I continue to use the information Amity gave me to map the places she could be.

I look up registered bomb shelters, apocalypse survivor shelters, anything similar to that. There were only a few in the vicinity, but I doubted these people had registered the torture chamber.

She could hear water and smell sawdust. The sawdust could just be from the room, but I searched for construction sites near water, none of them near the sites I had marked off for the shelter.

It was less than an hour later that Morgan came running in. I told him everything I knew, told him about what had happened to Amity, but for some reason I didn't tell him that we spoke for an hour about normal things, I told him that I stayed on the phone to her for a little while to calm her down. Why had I said that? I didn't know.

The rest of the team were in by 7am, and Garcia got to work on what I had told her, the rest of the team trying to fit a profile. Less than an hour later Derek's phone rung.

"Talk to me babygirl," he says, and we know its Garcia. I look at him, needing to know the answers to my question straight away. "Ok, ok, yeah, good job Garcia"

"What is it, what did she find?"

"The plate is a fake," my heart plummets, the one piece of solid evidence I thought we had. "However on the description we got from Amity, we think we've got at least one of them." As he spoke the printer jumped into action and Derek picked it up and showed it to me.

"Finlay Castle, ex army, got discharged for beating a citizen to death with his bear hands, it never went to court because his Daddy fixed it for him. His tattoo's and height are a perfect match"

"Where is he now?" Hotch asks.

"We don't know, but we know where Daddy is." Morgan says, grabbing his jacket. "Reid, you stay here,"

"But I want to help," I argued, usually I'm better at the desk, analysing data and using my brain, but I feel agitated, I need to et out and _do_ something.

"Listen, if Amity rings again, she'll want to hear your voice, and she'll want to hear your voice calm and here, not out on the field. As soon as we get some information, I'll call you, ok?"

I nod but he doesn't see it because they've already gone.

I have nothing to do and I've had no sleep so I head for the coffee machine and make it as strong as I can, adding as much sugar as I can before it jus goes to mush at the bottom. I drink it back like it's a shot. I make another one and a greenhead for Garcia and head to her tech-cave.

I push open the door and am not surprised to see her typing away. She turns around and see's its me, her smile is big and I instantly feel comfortable in her presence.

"Hey boy wonder, how's it going" I hand her the tea. "Thank you gorgeous."

She takes a sip, then another, then sets it down on the side and resumes her typing.

"I'm ok, I guess, tired. How are you?"

"Tired too, but ok."

"Garcia, is it me or does this case feel… different"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, like, I feel…" I search for a word, and for once I can't find one. "I can't explain it."

Garcia stops typing and turns around to look at me, concerned look on her face.

"Spencer, what's happened?" I explain to her the conversation I had with Amity last night, and how I couldn't sleep because I feel more determined on this case than I ever have, and that makes me feel guilty because I've always given 100% in all my cases. She smiles at me sweetly "Honey, you're emotionally involved. When do we ever really get a chance to know the victim, unless its one of us?"

I think about this for a moment. Could I be emotionally involved? I don't need to think about it though, I know I am.

I sit down on the spare chair and close my eyes.

"We need to find her"

"We're working our hardest, and in case you don't remember, we're pretty good too"

I laugh and look at her intently.

"Don't tell the others, please, at least not unti she's safe" Garcia mocks locking her lips and throwing away the key. I smile greatefully. "Have we found anything else?"

"No, but I had an idea. Amity said she smelt sawdust, right?" I nod "That might be because it's recently built, so I have put up a search tfor anyone buying the supplies for a shelter into the sytem over the last year, and its calulating now."

"And they call me the genius" I say as I move my chair closer. I notice on one of her montiors is one of the other dauhters who were murdered. I then realised I'd done smething awful. "Garcia, I didn't warn Amity about what these men were doing to the daughters. I should have told her, shouldn't I?"

She looked at me, with a sad look on her face, as she shakes her head.

"No sweetheart, as much as it would be right to tell her, if she shows any signs of knowing things that haven't been released to the press then you're putting her in more danger."

I nod, feeling bile at the back of my throat. I swallow it down. They had raped the girls, repeatedly, over the week. I stood up, smiling goodbye to Garcia as I left; I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away from her.

As I walked back to my desk my phone rang.

"Reid" I answered.

"Its Morgan, we just been to his dads house, his dads living the high life, but he aint seen him in three years, or so he said. I'm gonna get someone to keep an eye on the house."

"Ok," I say and I'm surprised by the dissapointment in my voice.

"Have you heard anything from her since last night?"

"No, not yet" I chew at my lip.

"Ok, we're heading back now, be there in half an hour" And he hung up. I sit down and rub my fingers against my eyes and then run them through the curly mop on top of my head.

I continue working on the profile, and start a rough pres statement for JJ. We need Finlay Castle's face everywhere, if one persn recognises him that will lead us to Amity.

As the team come through the door I relay my profile and press release and to Morgan, he sends JJ off to tweak it and then give it as soon as possible.

"You're doing good kid." Morgan reassures me. I smile flatly and then take out my phone, checking it for messages. I'm worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: NON-CONSENSUAL/VIOLENCE/ADULT THEMES/SWEARING/DRUG REFERENCE

AMITY'S POV

I don't sleep much, a couple of minutes here and there but nothing that really counts. I lie on my back, staring at the ceiling. I think about what I'd be doing if this hadn't have happened to me. I'd be lying in bed, worrying about starting college on Monday, I was going to study social care and child psychology, I wanted to be a councilor. I need to stop thinking that I'm going to die. Spencer is trying, and Jesus that boy is bright.

I think back to our conversation, my initial thought of him being sure of himself was slightly wrong, although when he said facts he was confident as anything, but his opinions and feelings on things he stumbled over his words and it was obvious he felt slightly awkward, but I also noticed his awkwardness was similar to mine. Although I am a lot more confident, I used to be a fairly socially awkward person, I had a difficult time discussing most things with pretty much anybody, and I get that feeling from Spencer. However, I felt like we could have continued talking for hours on end, in despite of that.

I was completely unaware of the time, I felt dizzy not knowing what time of day it is, how much time was passing, how long I'd been here. It all hurt my head. My stomach gives out ridiculously loud rumbles, it almost groans, needing to be fed. I wish I'd eaten that pizza dad had ordered, even though I hate pineapple. My heart spasmped with pain as I thought of my dad. I closed my eyes and started to play out the whole of the Hairspray movie in my head. It was the film I liked to watch when I was sad. It actually worked as a distraction technique.

An unknown amount of time later the door flung open and light, which was clearly only morning light, was thrown across the room. I squinted as the same man from yesterday flicked the lights on and locked the door.

"Morning" he said. I say nothing, closing my eyes, ignoring him. Remembering what Spencer said. "Hey, bitch, I said good morning."

I hear him walk closer to me, right until he's beside my bed. His fingers grab my hair and pull me until I sit up. I don't make a sound.

"Look at me" he growls in my ear before yanking my head back. I look at him. "You were meant to meet the rest of the team today, but they had other business to attend to, so I got you all to myself."

I don't say anything, my face doesn't change, my expression is completely blank. I can see his dark eyes grow even darker with anger. He opens mouth to say something and before he does I roll my eyes and sigh. His grip on my hair tightens but he doesn't say what he was going to before. He stands up, letting go of my hair only to roughly pull me up. He drags me over to the boxes in the corner and my heart races as I expect him to pull out the phone, but he maneuvers me around them, throwing me against the wall. It only takes me a minute to realise there's a basic shower attached to the wall, with a drain in the floor.

"Shower." He barks. I look at him, unable to stop myself reacting. He smirks at this, leaning behind the boxes and throwing me a towel before he sits on it. "Strip and shower, or I swear I'll make you wish I'd killed you along with your parents."

I didn't know what to do; I don't think this would be the right time to push him.

My fingers shake as I undo my clothes; I take off the top and bottoms but keep on my bra and pants.

"I'm not taking these off," I say, glad to see once again my voice doesn't portray my true fear.

"Who is giving the orders here?"

"Kill me then, I'm not taking these off"

I see him deliberate in his head. He shrugs and motions for me to turn the tap on. I do, my hands not as steady as my voice. The water is surprisingly warm. I feel his eyes on me as I step under the stream. I don't know what to do. I attempt to clean the blood off of my cheek, I can't see it but I know its still there. I clean my legs and arms, covered in dirt but I am unsure how. The man gets up and leaves suddenly, locking the door behind him. I quickly wash everywhere and turn the tap off. I wrap myself in the towel and dry myself off.

Its just as I begin to pull on my pyjamas that he returns.

"No, take them back off, you're wearing this." He throws a white dress, its long and made of lace. I pull back off my pyjamas and pull the dress over my head. He stares at me. He steps closer and I step back. He smirks, reaching out and grabbing me, I try to pull away but he's too strong and pulls me to him. I struggled against him but its no use.

"Let go of me"

"Kiss me"

"Are you fucking having a laugh?" I then begin to laugh, because it's truly the only thing from stopping me crying. He frowns, his breath speeding up as his grip on me tightens. He leans in and I lean back, shaking my head and laughing again.

"Stop laughing at me" he snaps. I stop laughing but keep a look of amusement on my face. I see his face physically twitch. He grabs my face and pushes his lips onto mine. I try and pull back but he holds me tighter and soon his tongue is trying to snake into my mouth.

I bite down on it. Hard.

He yelps and stands back, holding his tongue between his thumb and forefinger. When he pulls his fingers back and see's blood he looks angriest I've seen him so far. He punches me so hard my feet come off the ground and I'm unconscious before I hit the floor.

When I wake up I'm still on the floor. My head and jaw ache like hell.

"Finally," I hear with the voice say. He's still here. I look up and see him lying on the bed. "You've been out for hours, I've been out, done some errands and have still had time to lie here for over a hour. Its nearly bedtime."

He throws his legs over the side and stands himself up. He comes over to me, reaches down and picks me up by my hair.

"If you do that again, I will cut off every single one of your fingers, one by one, and then when I'm done with them, I'll start with your toes, then your ears. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

I nod. He leans in and kisses me. I let my mouth lie still, I distract myself, think of chores I left undone, films I'd seen recently, music and books that I need to listen to and see. I managed to block out his assault on my mouth. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Well done, I'll bring you some food and then its bed time, you meet the rest of the gang tomorrow" He smiles at me before leaving out the door. I run over to where the shower is and spit down the drain. I turn the water on and rinse my mouth. I remember that I don't have a toothbrush and steady my nerves so I don't throw up.

I turn the shower off and go back to where I was standing before. The door swings open. He throws a brown paper bag in and turns off the lights.

"Eat it quickly and get to sleep, you wasted nearly eleven hours passed out on that floor, damn sissy."

I hear the floorboards creaking above me. I pick up the paper bag and open it up, sniffing it first. It doesn't smell bad, it actually smells pretty good. I take out the sandwich and open it up, again, smelling it. Turkey and mayonnaise and that seems to be it. I take a bite and put it back, I'll leave ten-minute gaps between each bite, to see if he's put something in it.

I reach into the bag and find a big bottle of water. My fingers feel around the top and I sigh with relief as I feel the seal hasn't been broken. Thank god. I open it up and take four long gulps of it. I screw the lid back on and lie down on the bed, bringing the food and water with me. The floorboards haven't creaked in a while but I still don't dare get the phone, not yet.

I take another bite of the sandwich, swig of a drink, and count to six hundred before repeating the task. I repeat this until the food is gone and then lie there, waiting just a while longer.

When I feel like I've waited long enough I sit up, grab the phone and send the same text I did yesterday. It rang almost instantly.

"Hi" I whisper. I hear him let out a sigh, it sounded relieved.

"How are you, have you seen more of them, have they done anything to you?" His voice is urgent.

"What question do you want me to answer first?"

"How are you?"

"They fed me, it wasn't poisoned."

"Have you seen any more?"

"No, the same guy as yesterday. He came in and" I swallowed. "Made me shower in front of him."

There was a long silence.

"Did anything else happen?"

"He made me kiss him, for the food. I refused at first but he punched me so hard that I was knocked out for I don't know how long, and I knew it wasn't time to challenge him like you said." My words were a ramble.

"Oh god, are you ok? What a stupid question, of course your not."

"Its ok, I kept my underwear on when I showered, and I just blocked out everything else. He says I'm meeting more people tomorrow"

There's more silence.

"I'm trying really hard," he whispers. He sounds younger than his years. I am momentarily shocked at what he says, like I don't know.

"I know Spencer, I promise I know." There's a silence. "He made me put on a dress, what does that mean?"

"What kind of dress?"

"It's a white lace one, its long. Kinda hippie wedding dress"

"Strange," he said, I can almost hear his brain working. "I have nothing."

"Me either" We sit in silence for another while. "What's the time?"

"Its 12:30PM"

"Ok."

"Amity," he takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry this happened to you"

"Yeah, me too"

"I'm going to save you." He says with a confidence, like its fact. "I will."

"I know you'll try your hardest."

"You don't sound so sure."

"No, I have every faith in you"

"Thanks," He takes a deep breath. "So, are you starting college this year."

I noted his question that referenced the future.

"I want to do child psychology and social care, I want to be a child councilor."

"Awesome, that's so cool." I find myself smiling. "How was living in England?"

"Erm, it was okay. I guess it was just normal to me, I didn't enjoy my high school, I was smart and had curves and boobs by the time I was thirteen and I had no spots but I wasn't into any popular stuff so I wasn't a popular girl. Bullied mercilessly."

"I was a child prodigy in a Las Vegas public school, I know what that's like."

"I developed an eating disorder, trying to get rid of the curves, look less like me, I wanted to just fade away, bad depression, I started drinking and smoking" as I said the word 'smoking' it occurred to me that I hadn't had a cigarette in days. God I could smoke a packet right now. Or a joint, I could smoke the hugest of joints.

"Have you got any more information?"

"Not really, Morgan went to see his father but he hasn't seen him years."

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry,"

"Do not apologise, silly man"

He tells me to wait a second and I hear him shuffle about. I stop and think about the information I just shared; he now knew some of my deepest secrets.

"Hey, I have something for you." And a before I can say anything I hear the opening to 'This Charming Man' and I can't help but smile.

We continue to talk for hours, him occasionally stopping to play me a song. It felt like I was just at home, talking to my friend from school. It was surreal I gave myself props for keeping it together, but I'm a ticking time bomb. I'm going to snap soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_[I'm picturing Reid, like, Season 6/7 Reid]_

REID'S POV

"What do you look like?" she asked me. Gosh, how did I explain this? "Um, I'm just over six-foot tall," I paused again, not sure where to go next. "Did you know that if you are 6 feet 2 inches tall, then you are taller than 94% of the world?"

"I did not. What's your hair like?"

"Its brown, kinda shortish, thick, sticks out in awkward places, much like my body, I'm too thin, or so my mother tells me, but that's just how I am. Pointy and awkward."

She giggles slightly and I'm surprised to feel a smile creep to my lips at the sound.

"What about your eyes?"

"They're brown,"

"Okay"

"Why do you ask?"

"I kinda had an image of you in my head, wanted to see if I was remotely right."

"And were you?"

"Maybe"

"When you see me will you tell me if you were right or not.

"Sure, of course."

We talked for three hours, about music and films and comic books. We had so much in common that it was scary. I've never had this much in common with anyone. I kept asking her questions about the future. I think to me telling her I was going to save her. We aren't meant to say that. We aren't meant to be sure, we were meant to be hopeful.

I sigh and lie down again, this time exhaustion takes over me and I'm asleep within minutes.

I'm woken up from a dream I can't remember, which is most disconcerting. My heart is pounding and there's sweat dripping off me. I look at the time. 6:30. I get up and have a shower, letting the hot water soothe the aches and stress in my back, just a little.

I step out with the towel around my waist, open the door to my wardrobe; I pull on a white button up shirt, black trousers, odd socks. I go to pick up one of my skinny ties, but I don't even have the energy for that. I leave my top button undone and look in the mirror. My hair was sticking up in all the wrong places; I attempted to comb it, to tame it even slightly. It doesn't work. There are dark smudges under my eyes, but they're always there. I sigh and leave for the BAU, hyperaware that it's more dangerous to drive tired than even drive drunk.

The only person in the office was Rossi. I walked over to the coffee machine and made myself one, and for Rossi.

"Thanks Reid," he says, not even looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Anything new?"

"Yeah, we had three apparent sightings of Finlay in this area." He put his finger on the map; it was all in the three square mile radius of the murders. "We've put out more patrols in that area, we're putting up more posters, JJ's making another press report soon, we've set up the tipline."

"Was Finlay's fathers house in the area?"

"Yeah, but we have people watching his house."

"Maybe we should make another visit?" He finally looks up at me and his eyebrows rise in shock.

"Jesus Spencer, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Um, like, three hours. I spoke to Amity again last night."

"Anything she can tell us?"

"He made her wear a white dress, and made her shower in front of him and made him kiss her." I was surprised at the real anger in my voice. "He fed her, just a sandwich and a bottle of water."

"Hmmm, is it a wedding dress?"

"She said its, like, a hippie wedding dress? Very long, lace, but she said it looks like something out of Little House on the Prairie."

"It could be something religious?"

Before I could reply Morgan and Prentiss enter the room.

"Reid, you look like death." Was the first thing Prentiss said to me.

"Yeah, boygenius is lookin' like boycrackhead." Was Morgan's follow up comment. I frowned and ignored them. "Anything new?"

Rossi relayed both his information and mine.

"I want to go back to Finlay's dads house."

"Reid, I don't-" Morgan started

"No, I want to go back there, is it not weird that his dad lives in the vicinity?"

"Reid, he said he didn't know anything and I believe him."

"Well, let me go talk to him."

"Fine, but someone's going with you." I opened my mouth to argue but didn't have the energy. "JJ's going with you, I'll call her, and you go get in the car."

I don't say anything; just grabbed my cardigan from the back of the chair and headed for the elevator.

JJ climbs in the car a few moments later.

"Do not say anything about how I look." I say, not looking at her.

"Morgan said you're a grumpy Spencer today." She said, nudging me to smile. I pull the sides of my mouth into a sort-of grin and then stare ahead as she starts the car. We continue to drive in silence, but its not awkward like it is with me and most people, JJ and I seem to just sit comfortably, I look at my friend and I deliberate in my head to tell her about Amity.

What was I going to tell her? That I had been speaking for hours on end to a victim? That I've never wanted to save someone so much? I kept my mouth shut as we drove. It sounded absurd to even me, to have someone I've never met occupying my brain this much.

We pulled up outside the house and I headed to the front door. JJ was close behind me as I knocked on the door.

A man of about sixty answered the door. He was dressed in a suit; he had thick, grey hair that covered the whole of his head but the very top, where he was completely bald. He had a goatee and his eyes were heavily lined.

"Mr. Castle, I am Doctor Spencer Reid, this is Agent Jennifer Jareau" I pull out my badge. "I'm with the BAU, some of my colleagues came to you, I was wondering if you'd answer a few more questions.

"I already told your lot that I haven't seen my son in years." He said, anger seeping into his face.

"I know, but we have a few more questions to ask, I don't know if the other agents told you but there is a girl, and we know that your son has something to do with her disappearance."

"Well, I doubt that." He says, looking almost amused. My hands grip into fists.

"Well, perhaps you can answer my questions?"

"Fine, come in."

He opens the door wider and we step straight into a small living room. It was bare, no personal touches; it looked like a show home. He motions for us to sit on the new-looking couch.

"Mr Castle, we were wondering when was the last time you were contacted by your son?"

"About two years ago, swung by here, asked for some money, I gave it to him and he left."

I nod, looking for any 'tells'. I couldn't read any tells, but I couldn't read anything, nothing at all.

"Has Finlay had any instances of violence in the past?"

"Schoolboy stuff, a couple of drunken bawls, nothing major."

"What were his romantic relationships like?"

"He's a good looking boy, he always had a different girl."

"Did he ever show aggression towards women?"

"No, never."

"What about his mother, what can you tell me about her?" I watch him and I see him bristle. There was a pause.

"She left me, for another woman when Finlay was twelve. Some hippie from Atlanta"

My ears perk up.

"Hippie?"

"Yeah, coloured hair, wore all those dresses that look like she was a child bride."

I think back to what Amity had said about Finlay. _I get to choose them._

"Does Finlay's mom live near hear?"

"About five miles away. I'll give you her address." He writes something down on a piece of paper and JJ takes it.

"This might sound strange Mr Castle, but do you know of any places with a bomb shelter, or some sort of nuclear shelter?" I ask, even though I know now that Moran was right, he had no idea where his son was.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry."

"No problem, thank you for your time Mr Castle." I stand up and shake his hand.

"I really wish I could help, and I hope you find that girl"

"Thanks" JJ says as she shakes his hand too. We leave quickly and I climb into the passenger seat.

"Morgan was right, I couldn't hep but grimacing at that sentence. I wouldn't ever say that in front of him.

"What about his mother?"

"We'll head over there now."

"You know we have to go back to the BAU first Reid."

I grumbled some sort of reply and then sat, staring out the window. My brain calculating what had been said about the 'hippie'. This could be what we were looking for.

"There's no one home Reid, neighbours say they are away on vacation, back tomorrow."

"I'm going next time." I say, not a question but a fact.

"Fine, we'll be back soon."

As soon as he hangs up I head to Garcia's office.

"Hello my little martianman." Garcia says as soon as I step in the room, not even looking around.

"Hey Garcia, have you-" before I finish my sentence she hands me a bunch of papers.

"Now go and read them in three seconds and let me finish working."

I take them and read them walking back to my desk. Finlay's mother and her girlfriend were the local celebrities. They went on marches for everything, gender equality, gay rights, Greenpeace. There were many images of them two and I stopped dead. There was a striking resemblance to the girls and the girlfriend. All petite, had coloured hair.

I started to let my brain work as I sat down. I don't know how long I sat there but it was Morgan arriving that snapped me out of my hypnotic state. I stood up and showed him what I found out and he looked at me.

"This is how he chooses his victims, he wants to punish his mother and her girlfriend." I say.

"Ok, first thing tomorrow we go to his mothers house, we'll do this and then head out."

We pieced together the final pieces of the profile, sorted through the tip line calls, but nothing that was of any real use. We finished up and I headed home.

I fix myself dinner, I take anther shower, the knots in my back are tighter. I slip on a pair of pyjama bottoms and slide into bed. I pick up the book that Amity had mentioned last night, I read it quickly and then picked up the next. After that I lie down and check my phone every five minutes.

When it got to four AM I was practically pulling my hair out. I wanted to message her but it was too risky. I hoped she was ok. I hoped it was just her phone that was acting up, that no one was hurting her.

I didn't sleep again. I took a cab to work. I couldn't concentrate on anything but finding Amity.


	6. Chapter 6 (Read Warning)

WARNING: NON-CON/VIOLENCE

_I might rewrite parts of this but I don't know yet. _

AMITY'S POV

I lie on the floor, unable to move. Every part of my body aches. I wish they had killed me back with my parents. I get another swift kick in the ribs and I hold down the scream. I've managed to stay quiet through this whole ordeal.

I can't go through anymore. I can't have them touch me again. My whole body is shaking. I think of what happened over the last few hours and heave. I try to block it out, block out the feeling of them, the look on their faces as they found out I was a virgin. I try and think of escaping this. I hope I'll pass out from the pain. I can't do it. I can't.

The only part of my body that hasn't been hurt is my face. The guy that came in to see me before keeps reminding them _don't touch the face_. He keeps calling me names, they all do, they all look excited, it's only him that looks angry. There are four of them. He doesn't touch me the way they do. He hurts me, but nothing sexual, not yet.

He instructs them to leave and they do as they're told. He circles me once more, looks at me like I'm the most disgusting thing he's ever seen. I close my eyes.

"You look the most like her," he whispers. I open my eyes and look at him once again. "But you're prettier, far prettier." He walks towards me slowly and bends down by my head. "It's a shame I'll have to kill you soon."

"You don't have to." I say. It's the one thing I haven't tried, to reason.

"Yes I do, now shut up. It ruins it when you talk."

"Please, you don't have to."

"I said shut up."

"Please, I am begging you, let me go."

"I said shut up, I can think of something else I'd rather your mouth be doin', girl."

This time I start to sob. He seems to enjoy it more.

He leaves me alone and I literally crawl to the shower, turning it on and sitting under the spray in the dress. I try to cry but it doesn't happen, no tears come. I want the world to swallow me up; if there were a God or a deity out there they'd take my life right now to stop this.

It not long before they're back. More beating, more disgusting acts and I know this time it goes on for hours, all the while I still have punches and kicks and bites and slaps given to me. I still do not cry though.

Suddenly everyone stops what they're doing and the same guy as always straddles my chest. His fingers wrap around my neck, not squeezing yet. I close my eyes, thinking of this as my last moment.

"You're going to look at me whilst I squeeze the life outta you, girl."

I look up but I know there's n fear in my eyes anymore, and I now that will drive him crazy. I'm right. As he looks me in the eye I see his frustration grow as he squeezes my neck tighter. Soon black spots appear in my vision and I feel dizzy.

_Finally _I think before I pass out.

I can't physically open my eyes but I can hear.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _ I hear shouting and I feel someone grab my neck. I panic. He's teasing me. But then I realise the hands on my neck aren't hurting me; they're checking my pulse.

"Amity, Amity, can you hear me?" My eyes flutter but I can't open them. I know that voice. "Open your eyes, please, please open your eyes"

I manage to pry them open. I see a mess of brown hair, a flash of big brown eyes, pale skin. My eyes close again.

"Spencer?" I manage to say, its barely there, barely a noise but he hears it.

"Yes, yes its me Amity, stay still, the paramedics will be here any second."

"You found me."

"I said I would, didn't I?" I smile weakly. "Over here." It takes me a few seconds to realise he's not talking to me. I feel myself being lifted onto something and then moved upstairs and then outside.

The light of the sun burns my eyes and I groan in pain, someone covers them with their hands until I'm suddenly inside. I don't know where I am until I hear the siren; I'm in an ambulance.

"Spencer?" I say again. A hand grabs mine.

"Its ok, I'm still here, you're safe, rest." His voice is a whisper, and I manage to open my eyes once more and look at him.

"You didn't say you were handsome when you described yourself." I murmured. I'm not even sure if it was intelligible. The pain medication the doctors just pumped into me worked fast, one minute I'm still in the ambulance, the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed.

I feel groggy, like I'm drunk.

I look around me, at first I think I'm alone, but then I see a figure sitting in a chair next to my bed. I blink, trying to get my eyes to focus. My sight stops being blurred and I see its Spencer. He's asleep.

How long have I been out?

I try to sit up but can't. My ribs are aching and as I peek under the covers I see they are taped up. I wince as I move my neck, I can feel it's bruised.

"You're awake." I look back to Spencer and see him rub his eyes.

"Hi," I say, my voice cracks and I begin to cough. He rushes to stand up and pours a glass of water, putting the straw up to my mouth for me. I sip it greatefully. "Thank you."

He sets the cup down and looks at me.

"The doctors say that there wasn't any major damage done to your body, only cracked ribs and collarbone. They say you can be discharged in a week or so."

I listen to his words. Where am I going to go when I'm discharged? Who am I going to live with? I have no friends, no family. No family. The only family I ever knew was gone. My beautiful parents. Gone. Because of me.

I begin to hyperventilate. I let the agony of grief grip me, it drags me down as I begin to sob, I acknowledge all that happened in the space of less than a week. _Less than a week_. It feels like it's been a year since that night.

Spencer edges slowly closer to me, like he's testing to see if I bite. His hand takes mine and squeezes it before letting go.

"I'm going to leave you for a while, I think you need to be on your own." He says awkwardly. I suddenly panic and grab his hand back.

"Please don't leave me" I choke. His face softens and he sits back down, pulling the chair closer and holding my hand tighter.

"I won't, I'm here, don't worry."

My eyes tear up again and I cry silently, with his thumb stroking along the back of my knuckles. A while later the doctors come in and give me another hit of morphine and I'm asleep again soon.

I've been in hospital for two days and Spencer has barely left my side. He stayed with me whilst I had to give statements, go into detail about what had happened to me. I kept looking over at him and I could see his free hand was clenched into a fist and his jaw was tight.

Spencer told me the main guy was called Finlay; his mum had left his dad for a woman. He chose victims that resembled his mothers' girlfriend. Spencer and his team had gone to see the mother and they'd let them know. They went through questioning and Spencer had asked if either of them knew a place that had, or recently had installed, a bomb shelter or nuclear shelter. They had. Finlay's mother been left her fathers house after he died last year, but out of guilt she'd given it to Finlay. It hadn't been put in his name because Finlay said it would be better not to. Spencer hadn't waited for any other details. The team headed straight for the house, where they'd found Finlay squeezing the life out of me whilst the others watched, they got to me just in time.

Those are the only real details I remember, I was told a lot more but I was pretty doped up.

On the third there were no more people to ask questions, I was down to small doses of drugs and Spencer was still by my side, he only leaves after I'm asleep and he's usually here before I wake up.

Last night, when I had tried to sleep without aid of sleeping tablets I woke myself up screaming. I gave the nurses a huge scare and was told to 'just go back to sleep'.

"You look better today" he said, he tilted his head as he looked at me.

"Thanks, I guess." He smiled and I felt my heart stops, just for a second. "How are you?"

"I'm ok, how are you feeling, did you get a good sleep?" As he asked the nurse gave a snort and I flushed a deep red. Spencer looked between me and the nurse and the nurse hurried off. "What was that?"

"I kinda woke up screaming," I said, barely audible.

"And she's laughing at that?" Anger seeped into his voice.

"Well, its kinda weird, you have to admit."

"Not for someone who has been through what you've been through-" I took his hand in mine.

"Leave it, its fine." He frowned and relaxed back into the chair. "Am I keeping you from work?"

"No, there's a lot of paperwork to go over and Hotch said he'd sort it for me."

"That's nice of him." He nodded and turned my hand over and gently tracing the lines of veins on my wrist. My skin buzzed from his touch. Despite all that's happened I hadn't been able to stop myself from getting a crush on Spencer.

He tells me that he's read the books we spoke about, and that he loved them. He picks up the bag he had brought with him.

"Garcia gave me some clothes to give you, and I got some books and some comics and some awesome stuff." He tips the contents of the bag on the bed, flushing bright pink as underwear fell out. I giggled and put the clothes and underwear back in the bag but leaving the rest out. I picked up the first comic and flicked through it.

"You can come sit here if you want," I tell him, moving to the side and patting the large space next to me. "I'm surprised you and the chair haven't fused as one"

He flushed once more.

"No, I'm fine,"

"No you're not, trust me, I've spent far too much time in hospitals, I doubt American chair advancements are that much different to England, so get up here."

He rolls his eyes but then smiles at me, letting me know he's joking. He gets up, kicks off his shoes and sits on the bed with me.

"Nice socks" I whisper into his ear. He laughs as he wiggles his toes inside his one pink and black striped sock and one pick and black spotted sock.

"They sort-of match, kinda"

"Don't worry, sometimes it gets to the point where I don't even care if they're different types or sizes: if they're both socks and they fit on my fit, I'll wear them."

We laugh and read comics and eat sweets together. He shows me how he is 'the world champion' of catching food in his mouth. He demonstrates this by throwing an M&M so high it hits the ceiling and then catching it in his mouth. I clap for him and he pretends to bow. He also did two magic tricks on me, which I am truly amazed at because I'd only ever seen magic on the telly; I'd never even seen a street magician.

It got late and I began to get tired.

"Do you want to go home?" I ask, looking up at him with tired eyes. We were still sitting up in bed together.

"Do you want me to go, so you can sleep?" I shake my head defiantly. "Do you want me to stay until you're asleep again?

_I want you to stay longer than that_ I think but I just nod.

"I'll stay until you're asleep" his voice is a whisper, as the silence falls on the room he brushes my hair out of my face. "You should get comfy. He sat up and plumped the pillows for me before lying back beside me.

I don't know how long it takes me to fall asleep but I know I wake up screaming again. Instead of waking up alone though, Spencer's still here.

"Shh, shh, Amity, Am, its ok, its ok, I'm here, come here." He slides his hand under my shoulders, pulling me around so I'm wrapped in his arms, my head on his chest. My body shakes with sobs but his hand is soothing as it runs up and down my back. His heart thumping right under my ear, its steady rhythm, calms me more.

"Spencer," I'm the first person to break the silence. "What am I going to do after I'm discharged?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to someone, see if we can find you an apartment or something."

"I don't know if I can live on my own and I've only got-" I stop "I only _had_ my mum and dad."

"Friends?"

"Well, I had none in England, and I have none here."

"You have me."

I look up at him, and I can tell by his face that wasn't reassurance, it was an offer. He was waiting for an answer.

"Am I allowed to stay with you?" He shrugs. "You don't know me. I'm super annoying to live with, you really wouldn't want me cramping your style."

He snorts with laughter.

"There is no style to cramp, I think I can handle it." I frown. "If you don't want to stay, its fine."

"No, no, its not that. I just feel like," I search for a way to say it. "You feel obliged to take me in, but you don't. You saved me and that's enough."

"Go to sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"You suck," I grumble he doesn't answer, just rests his chin on top of my head. I close my eyes and allow myself to be rocked to sleep by the gentle rise and fall of his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: POSSIBLE ED TRIGGER

REID'S POV

It was the day of Amity's discharge, and she was coming to stay with me. I'd barely seen her these last few days because of the paperwork and meetings I had to have in order to allow her to come home with me.

_I_ even had my doubts, so only God knows what these people I was trying to convince were feeling. I knew we'd get on well, I knew we'd probably even enjoy living together. I had a spare room and she had… no one, nothing. That was what cured any doubts, the fact she had no one.

I've been out during the day and coming back at night, sleeping here mostly. It would start off in the chair, Amity would wake up screaming, I'd climb up onto the bed with her and she'd cry into my chest as I stroked her hair. She'd fall asleep again and I'd sleep there with her.

I'd had girlfriends in the past, well; I've had three girlfriends in the past, but we never spoke as easily as I do with Amity. I didn't feel as awkward around her, she didn't mind my babbling or my facts that I have for pretty much any subject. She seemed to enjoy it; she told me that when her and her dad used to sit down for dinner they had to have a 'fact of the day'. If one of them didn't have one then they'd have to do the dishes for the week. She's starting to talk more and more about her parents; I think it's helping her.

I walked up into Amity's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called. Her voice sounded the strongest I've heard it. I opened the door and she smiled at me and continued to pack the rest of her things away. She was standing up; the first time I'd seen her standing on her own.

She'd get in a wheelchair and wheel herself out the front of the hospital to smoke her cigarettes, no matter how many facts I told her about smoking related deaths and diseases.

She'd requested for someone to go into her parent's house and sort through their stuff. She said there's no way that she could go in there. She said to donate most of their clothes, keep their jewellery, their trinkets, but considering they sold most of their assets to start their life here, there wasn't that much to keep or giveaway.

Amity got some money from the house, but it's in her parents' wills that she wasn't to get the majority of it until she was 21.

The funeral was next week; she'd been planning it whilst I was away. Every time a nurse would ask what she was doing, you saw it break their heart. An eighteen-year-old girl planning both her parent' funerals. When I spoke to her on the phone yesterday she was angry that she was the only one going to her parents funeral. They were good people. I was going to work on that.

The stuff she was keeping was piled up in boxes in the spare room. Garcia, who was actually very excited to meet Amity, had gone to my house and did a bit of redecorating. She set out buying bedclothes and cushions and little boxes and glass bottles that girls always seem to have on shelves.

I watched her pack the last of her things. She wore a pair of light blue jeans and a white top with a picture of Kurt Cobain on the front with an open shirt that I was sure belonged to her dad. I smiled. I loved Nirvana. She also wore white converse and her arms were covered in bangles. Her hair was pulled in a messy topknot on the top of her head and she had put make up on for the first time. She did look pretty with it on, she had thin black eyeliner lining her eyes and mascara that made her long lashes even longer, that was the only make up she wore.

"You ready?" I ask. She looks up and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She nods and the strand comes loose again. I don't think about it as I lean forward and tuck it behind her ear again. It's only afterwards that I realise what I've done. I blush and pull my hand back. She looks momentarily shocked before she smiles and thanks me quietly. I smile and shuffle my weight from one foot to the other nervously. She stood up straight and grabbed her bag. I took it off her and shook my head.

"You have to leave in a wheelchair."

"What, why?"

"Rules are rules Miss Lucas, its just outside, come on." I grin at her, opening the door for her. She rolls her eyes at me but follows me out. She begrudgingly sits in the chair and I push her out to the car.

We both thank the nurse as she takes the wheelchair back. I go to help her into the car but she shakes her head, pulling out a cigarette from her pocket.

"You know-" she cuts me off by holding her hand up in my face.

"I know,"

"You don't even know what I'm about to say."

"I've heard them all, and," she takes a drag of her cigarette "I don't care." I shrug and wait patiently as she smokes it. Afterwards I help her into the passenger seat, put her bag in the trunk and climb behind the wheel.

"Is it far?" She asks, rolling up the sleeves of the shirt that was far too big for her.

'No, about ten minutes." I glance at her and she looks nervous, biting the nail of her thumb. "Are you ok?"

She looked and smiled at me but didn't answer. I choose to let her sit in silence. I switched the radio on and let the music fill the silence. She leant over fiddling with the dials until she found something acceptable.

"God, I love this song." She said as she looked at me.

"I haven't heard it before, what is it?"

"People Say by Portugal. The Man."

I let her listen it and find my hand tapping along to the rhythm. It's a rather good song. We pull up just as the commercial break on the radio ends. I'm suddenly hyperaware of my little one floor house. Amity went to open her door but I rushed out of mine and helped her out.

"I can open a door," she said but let me help her out. I grabbed her bag and walked to the door and opened it. I felt nervous and embarrassed as we step inside. We step straight into my living room-cum-kitchen, it was quite large, there were shelves and shelves of books, books and records in piles on the floor, but my place wasn't messy. It was organised in my own way.

She smiled as she saw the books and records. Her eyes moved around the walls. They were plain white; my couch was black, but just as simple. There weren't many personal touches, like all my other rooms, because I didn't spend much time here. The kitchen was tucked away in the corner with a breakfast-bar and a small dining table.

"How long have you lived here?" She asked as she walked down the hall, opening the first door and finding a cupboard.

"Um, three years." I answer, following her into the hall. She pops her head in the next door. She see's it's the bathroom, all white again, and moves on to the next room.

"This is your room." She opens the door and smiles. The walls are still white but Garcia has put a bed covers with the London skyline printed on it, the wardrobes had been filled with her clothes and her books, CD's and records were on the shelves I'd managed to put up. The boxes from her house were piled up in the corner.

"Where's your room?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"Literally across the hall" I motioned at the door opposite hers.

She opened the top box and looked inside. She pulled out two shoeboxes and placed them on the bed, followed by two massive sketchpads and then another box. I watched her as she opened the boxes, one containing loads of pencils, both drawing and coloured, the next box was filled with tubes of paint and the last was paintbrushes. She also had a tin of watercolours that looked almost brand new.

"You paint? You never told me that." She looked up at me and grinned.

"I didn't?" She put the lids back on the boxes and put them back in the bigger box, moving on to the next one.

"I'll let you get on, I've gotta get some work done, and then I'm gonna sort dinner out."

"Ok, want any help?"

"No, do you?" I ask my question quietly.

"No, not at the moment, maybe in a bit?"

"Ok, I'll be right out here if you need me."

"Okay, thanks Spence."

I walk out of the room and sit on the couch, fanning out the paperwork I had to do across the coffee table. I switched my iPod dock in and selected _The World Won't Listen _by The Smiths.

I finished the work fairly quickly, before the album had finished even. I walked over to the fridge and opened it, frowning at the emptiness of it. I hadn't thought about food. It was gonna have to be pizza, unless Amity's favourite meal was ketchup and cereal.

I was just about to head to her room when I heard a scraping. I looked into the hall and saw her attempting to pull a box across he floor.

"Stop!" I shouted, running and picking up the box. "Your ribs are still healing."

She sighs but doesn't argue. I move the box into the living room.

"Where do you want this?"

"Wherever," she seems distracted. "Is this Asleep by The Smiths?"

"Yeah."

"My favourite song by them," she says, she pauses, biting her lip. "Could you grab the other box of photos, it's the ones nearest to the door."

"Of course." I go and grab the box and when I return she's sat cross-legged on the rug, pulling out the photos. I put the box down next to her.

"There's no food in the house, do you like pizza?"

"I thought you were a genius, surely you'd know everyone likes pizza" she said matter-of-factly. I laughed and her eyes met mine. "I'd love pizza."

"What kind?"

"I don't mind, just nothing spicy or fishy, preferably with bacon."

"Ok, chicken and bacon pizza it is." I picked up the phone and ordered our dinner. After I'm done I sit on the couch, turn my iPod off and turn on the television, but I don't see what on because I'm watching her. She puts the photos into an album, pausing to look at every photo, some she took longer looking at. She suddenly looks up and I feel the blood rush to my face as I quickly look away.

"Do you want to see some photos?" She asks, I look at her again.

"You sure?"

She doesn't answer, just sits on the couch next to me and pulls the album she'd just finished and set the large book over our laps. She opened the first page.

"This is my parents wedding." She pointed to a photo of two people standing on the steps of a church. The man was dressed in a white button up shirt and black bowtie, but with red braces attached to black rolled up jeans and black Doc Martens. The man was bald and clearly a 'skinhead'. His new wife beamed from a step bellow his; she wore a short white wedding dress and white Doc Martens. Her hair was dyed bubble-gum pink and was shaved off apart from the bangs in the front.

"That's got to be the coolest wedding I've ever seen."

"I know, my parents met when they were thirteen, were best friends and as soon as they were eighteen they got hitched, they were still just as in love as they were. My grandparents, both sides, didn't agree with the marriage, I met my mums mum once, but she wouldn't look at me, she still felt the same, after all them years."

I don't know how to respond but it doesn't matter because now she's pointing to the next photo.

"This is me when I was first born, I was an ugly thing for the first few weeks." On the page was a red faced, wrinkled little baby. I chuckled a little and she turned the page. Here's me when I started to get cute." Sure enough was a little fat baby with bright blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair on top of her head. We flicked through her baby and child photos until the pizza came.

"God that smells amazing." She picked up a slice and took a huge bite. "The size of the slices here are ridiculous."

"It can't be that much difference." She didn't say anything, just snorted. "Good topping choice?"

"Mmmmhmm, I think this might be the best pizza I've ever had"

"I'm glad." I turned back to the TV and started flicking through the channels, landing on The Walking Dead. "This ok?" I motioned towards the screen.

"Yes, I love this show." She pauses. "The comics are better."

"Agreed" I watched her as she finished her second slice of pizza and handful of curly fries. She went to pick up another fry but stopped, frowned and stopped.

"What's wrong?" I ask, she looks at me and opens her mouth to say something then shakes her head. "You can tell me, you know that"

"When you have an eating disorder there's part of you that never really recovers. Its still there inside your head." She taps her temple. "I don't think I could ever go back to how I was, I could never go back to how big I was, and I could never go back to how small I was."

I didn't' know what to say, what was I meant to say? I didn't want her to think I was judging her or thinking bad things. I felt proud of her, I obviously could never know the struggle that people who have eating disorders go through, but I'd battled with an addiction and knew how much support from other people means.

I rested my hand on hers and squeezed it gently. She looks up at me from under her lashes and my heart gave a little leap. She then looks down at my hand, still holding hers and I begin to pull it back, but she moves her hand and laces her fingers through mine. My skin tingles where mine touches hers.

Without untangling our hands she leans forward, rifles through the box and pulls out two photos. She places them in her lap, one on top of the other so I can't see the bottom one. It's a picture of her in a swimsuit, she was a very curvy girl, her hair dyed dark was thick and shiny and she was smiling at the camera.

"This was before I got ill," She moves the picture and reveals the one underneath. "This is me at my worst."

I can't stop the gasp that escapes my mouth. I've never seen someone to thin, this person is not Amity, it's a shadow of her. She had black hair that was thin and straw looking. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt but you could still see how tiny her frame was. Her arms were drastically thin, her veins protruding from her skin. She had dark smudges under her eyes and her legs were so thin that her thigh gap looked bigger than the thighs themselves.

"I'll never get that thin again," she put the photos down, lifted the hand she was holding, pulling my arm up, and wrapped it around her. I kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'm going to look after you." I whispered.

We stayed like that for a while, watching The Walking Dead and soon she was asleep. I manoeuvred carefully until I was standing up. I put the rest of the food in the fridge and turned the TV and lights off, I went and pulled back her covers before going back to her and sliding my hands under her body and carrying her to her room. I placed her gently on the bed and went to pull back but she suddenly grabbed me.

"Stay" she whispers. "Please."

"I'll be right back, promise." I walk into my room and pull on some sweats and a t-shirt, when I return Amity has moved to the other side of the bed. I slide into the new sheets beside her, and like a magnet she is drawn to me, she places her head on my chest and I wrap my arm around her.

"Thank you Spencer," and before I ask what she's thankful for I see she's asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AMITY'S POV

"Amity," a voice said, somewhere someone was screaming. "Amity, wake up, its ok, its just a bad dream."

I sit up and its only then I realise I'm the one screaming. As I stop I'm shaking all over, I can't breathe properly. Arms are wrapped around me tightly and I'm being pulled into his lap.

"I'm here, shh, its ok, its ok" Spencer soothes, rubbing circles into my back.

I grip onto him tightly, crying onto his shoulder. Every time I fall asleep I am back there, with him, with them. I'm going through it all again, but this time I can't hold in the screams. Spencer whispers gentle things in my ear; soft things that bring me back to now. He lies back down and pulls me into his side, holding me close, stroking my hair.

"I've got you." He murmurs. These words make me feel safe I press my nose into his chest and take in his smell, soap and vanilla. We lie in silence, his fingers still playing with my hair. I tangle my leg in his. I hear his heart pick up speed.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"Better now."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, just don't go anywhere"

"I'm not going to move, I promise." He looks down at me and moves the hair from my face. I feel a blush spread across my cheeks. "You're beautiful"

I feel the blush deepen and I smile at him.

"You're silly." I replied. He laughed loudly, his chest growled with it. He let his chuckles die down before speaking.

"You're funny Ammy." His voice is tired, almost a murmur. I smile at the nickname.

"Ammy?" I can't help but question.

"Sorry, don't you like it?" His voice was barely there.

"No, I like it." He gives me a little squeeze and he falls asleep. I look up at him. He has sharp, angular features. His brown hair sticks up at odd angles; sleep making it wilder than I'd ever seen it. His thick eyelashes fan across his cheeks. He licks his lips. I was surprised to see how muscular his arms were, he was tall and thin but he wore long sleeved shirts and cardigan that his the definition of his muscles. His hold around me felt strong, I fell asleep thinking about how nice it felt to hear the beat of his heart against my ear.

When I woke up my leg was hitched up around his waist and my face was buried into his neck. I pulled back, hoping he was asleep. He wasn't. He was staring at the ceiling, jaw taut.

I unhook myself from him.

"Sorry." I murmur. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Don't be, good morning"

"Morning."

"How was the rest of your sleep?"

"Uneventful."

"I'm glad, do you want some cereal? That's all I have for now."

"Cereal is fine."

He stands up first and stretches. His t-shirt rises and I get a glimpse of his stomach, I was surprised again at how muscular he was. He wasn't really muscly, but he had clear definition. I flush and look away. He walks out into the hall and I clamber after him.

As fixes us some cereal I sit at the breakfast bar. I watch him and smile as he hums a tune I'm unfamiliar with. He turns around and places a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of me.

"These are so hard to find in England, and when you do the prices are ridiculous." I tell him as I take a bite. It tastes good.

"Did you know that Lucky Charms were the first cereal to intentionally put candy in their product?"

"I did not know that." He smiles at me as he takes a bite. "So, what happening today then?"

"Well, kinda need to go and get some food for us, seeing as we just ate the last thing in the house. So, you want to stay here, or come with me?"

The though of leaving the house and being surrounded by people makes my heart begin to race. I then think about being left alone and my breath hitches. I grip the counter and try and calm myself down.

Before I can even respond Spencer is next to me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Its ok, we don't have to go anywhere, I'll stay here with you, I'll ask Garcia to go and get some thing s for us, ok?"

Even though don't like the idea of me getting in the way of his normal life I can't help but feel a lot calmer.

"You can't do that, she's done so much already-"

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Do you realise how much she wants to meet you, I assure you it will be no trouble." He lets go of my face, pulling out his phone. "There are towels in the closet in the bathroom, you can have a shower or a bath if you want."

"Thanks" I slide off the stool and pad to the bathroom, putting the plug in the bath and turning the taps to the right temperature. I walked back into my room, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and my dad's old university sweater and then my underwear, taking it back to the bathroom and locking the door. I turn the taps off, strip my clothes and slide into the hot water. I sigh as I feel my body relax, slipping further down, putting my head under the water for a few seconds. I sit up and lay my head back, just enjoying how nice the hot water felt on my skin.

I stay like that for ten minutes then go about washing my hair and washing my skin. I sit in the water for another five minutes before pulling myself up. I get out the bath, pull out the plug and use the time its draining to dry myself and get dressed.

I gave the bath a quick rinse and then brushed my teeth. I always felt better after a bath, amazing what such a tiny thing can do to your mood. I walked back into my room and pulled out my make up bag. I brushed my hair, pulling it into a ponytail, then put on mascara. I observed myself in the mirror before sighing and walking back into the living room.

"Hey, Garcia said she'd be over about two." Spencer said as he saw me. He had washed up our breakfast things and they were drying on the side.

"Ok," I felt nervous about meeting this woman. She sounded like the most interesting and intelligent woman in the world.

"She's going to fuss over you, anyone under the age of twenty gets treated like her child, or in my case if you look under twenty." He laughed nervously and then coughed as a chuckle caught in his throat.

"I'm going to jump in the shower and get dressed, you can sit down and watch TV or there's books or just do whatever." He frowned for a second then walked off to the bathroom.

I sat on the sofa and switched on the television, putting on a Maury rerun and watch a mother tell him that she was "110% that he's the daddy" and then he wasn't. Trashy TV was always good for the soul.

Spencer came back freshly washed and dressed not too long into the second episode. He dropped down next to me and took the remote off of me.

"This television rots your brain, that's a fact." He said, flicking through the channels until he finds Adventure Time. "Now this on the other hand is the one of the best cartoons to be invented."

"Agreed." I reply, looking at him. He was wearing a white shirt, red skinny tie and a black cardigan. His black trousers looked more black drainpipes. "I like your trousers."

"Oh, um, thank you." He said, stumbling over his words and blushing. I grin and we sit in comfortable silence, watching the show and laughing at all the same bits.

Sometimes I look up at him and he's looking at me, we both look away as fast as we can and pretend it didn't happen.

Its not even half one before the door knocks and I suddenly feel anxious again.

"That'll be Garcia, not one for playing it cool." He said. "Not that I can say anything about being cool."

"I think you're cool." I tell him, nodding. He smiles and goes and answers the door. I stand up, not sure what to do with myself. I cross my arms over my chest but then decide that's not a great first impression. I shuffle my weight from foot to foot and decide to just leave my arms by my sides.

It turns out it didn't really matter because before I could even say or do anything a lady with blonde hair with pink and red streaks bundles me into a hug. I instantly relax, she smells like flowers and sweets.

She pulls back and holds me at arms length, looking me up and down. I look at her; she has a red dress with a pink cardigan covered in cherries on her shoulders. Her neck and hands are adorned with lots of red and pink jewelry. I smile, I love her already.

"You are just a gorgeous little thing, huh?" I open my mouth to say something but she speaks before I do. "You sit here," she pulls me until I am sat on one of the stalls at the breakfast bar and then goes about putting the food she's brought with her away, talking and asking questions as she does.

"So how's living with Spencer, I know its only been a day but that's usually enough time to work out what he's like?" she finally asks.

I look over at him and he's sat watching the TV, I see him trying to listen.

"Its been good, Spencer's great, he's really making me feel at home." I brush a piece of hair that's fallen from my ponytail out of my face. "I want to say thank you, not just for the stuff here, but for helping find me."

She puts the last thing in the fridge and walks over to me and looks me in the eye.

"Sweetie, its our job, I am truly, truly sorry for what's happened to you, no one should go through what you have." She places a hand on my shoulder. "If you ever want to talk to someone about anything, you call me, ok? I know how hard it is to try and find good in the world when you've seen such horrible things, but you'll notice tiny things restore your faith in humanity."

I smile and feel my eyes well up and I try and blink away the tears. She wraps me up in her arms and I can't stop them, I just cry. I don't know how long for but when I pull back there's a wet patch on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I choke, looking over to where Spencer was sitting but he wasn't there.

"That's a great thing about Reid, he senses when its time to go." She said, noticing me lookin for him. "And don't be sorry, you're doing amazing, you're entitled to cry."

I nod, knowing she's right. She hands me a brown paper bag and I look inside it. There's make up and Tampax and other girl things.

"Because Reid is also kinda awkward." She said and I chuckled.

"Thank you Penelope, I'm gonna put this in my room."

"I hope you like your room by the way."

"I do, I love it, thank you." I leave her standing there and go to my room, opening my bedside draw and placing the bag into it. I take a moment, sit down on my bed and place my head in my hands. I look in the mirror and wipe the small smudges of mascara from under my eyes and then walk to the living room.

Spencer is back and talking to Penelope on the sofa, I perch myself on the armchair. He looks up and his brown eyes are searching my face, I see relief as I smile at him.

"So, Garcia had an idea that she wanted to run by you." Spencer said, and as I turn to face Penelope I feel him watching me for a reaction.

"I totally get it if you're not ready or don't want to or whatever, its fine, but I was wondering if on Saturday you and Spencer would want to come to mine for dinner and drinks? I'll invite the team around, you can meet them."

I could see the excitement in her eyes and it was infectious. Did I want to meet the people that saved my life? Of course I did. I didn't even get anxious at the thought of being around lots of people, just anxious that they wouldn't like me.

"Wow, yeah, of course, I mean, yes, I would love a chance to thank them and meet them properly."

"Oh, I am so excited," she said, clapping her hands. She looked at her watch and stood up. "Shoot, listen kids, I gotta go."

I stand up and she hugs me, and kisses my cheek.

"It was lovely to meet you, and thank you for everything" I say. She tilts her head.

"You are just an adorable little English muffin." She gives my cheek a quick squeeze and then pats Spencer's face. "Bye Boygenius, see you soon." And she hurries out the door.

"So, that's Garcia." I say, turning to Spencer.

"Mmmmhmm," he nods.

"She's great, she's, like, amazing."

"I know, I have excellent tastes in friends." And then he grinned, and it was kinda goofy but it was also the cutest smile I've ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back, a real smile, one that showed my teeth and hurt my cheeks a little. The first proper smile since… before.

We both sort of stood smiling at each other for a few minute before he was the first to look away, running his hand through his mess of brown hair.

"So, Saturday, huh?" I finally say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you don't have to go if you don't want to, they'll understand,"

"No, I want to, I wanna meet your friends." I pause. "Unless you don't want me to, I'm already living with you if you don't want me to mussel in on your social life."

He frowns, looking confused.

"Why would you think that? No, you should meet them, I know you'd like them, and they'd like you. Do you think I'm letting you stay here because you think I feel I have to?"

I nod.

"Well, you saved me and you were the only person I had in the world, literally, which is crazy because you were just doing your job, and then you let me stay here and you are so lovely to me, I just hope I don't outstay my welcome or over step the mark."

He pulls at the sleeves of his cardigan and then takes a few steps towards me.

"You're here because I want you here." He says, his voice is strong and certain. He takes another step toward me; he's arm length away. I can smell his aftershave.

"You can't outstay your welcome because this is your place too."

"Thank you" I step forward and warp my arms around his waist, hugging him. He hesitates and then his arms go around my shoulders and he rests his chin in my hair.

I don't know how long we stood there but we let go at the same time, stepping back and standing awkwardly for a while.

"Want a late lunch?" he asks finally.

I nod.

"I'm gonna whip up some pasta. How's that?"

"Sounds good,"

"It'll be about twenty minutes."

"Ok, I'm just gonna go to my room quick, I'll be back."

I walk into my room and pick up one of my sketchpads and my watercolour pencils and went and sat at the breakfast bar. He didn't speak as he cooked and I didn't say anything as I started to draw. It wasn't long before I sensed him looking at me. I lifted my head and he was smiling at me.

"Your tongue pokes out when you concentrate." He picked up a plate of food and placed it on the counter beside me. He waited for me to move my stuff and then placed one in front of me.

"Shut up, no it doesn't." I laughed, nudging him with my elbow as he sat down.

"It does, but its ok, its cute." I look up at him but he's looking at his food. I feel my cheeks flush red as I take a bite of the pasta.


	9. Chapter 9

REIDS POV

_Thanks to everyone who'd been reading, it means a lot to me. _

**This is slightly longer and contains fluff, and dancing. And lots of sexual tension.**

I watched her face as her tongue pokes out in concentration, I can't help but smile. It's Friday now and she's been working on that piece for three days. She won't show me, she said once she's shown me this she'll show me some more of her work, but not until its finished.

"Is it nearly done?" I ask again.

"Yes, now hush." She says impatiently. She won't even tell me what its of.

I sigh and head for the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water for me and a Diet Coke for her. I handed it to her and looked over the case briefing. We were leaving next Wednesday and I was anxious to leave Amity. She assured me she'd be fine, that Garcia was staying here and she'd check in on her.

"Are you sure about tomorrow?" I ask her. She looks at me and raises one eyebrow.

"Yes, I am fine, it will be fun. And Penny said that she'd ignore the fact I'm under twenty-one and let me drink. I need a drink Spence."

"Fine, yes."

I smile at her calling Garcia 'Penny', they seemed to be talking on the phone a lot, and Amity also had a five minute conversation with Morgan. She'd been growing more confident and comfortable every day. I've slowly learnt that she was quite sarcastic, articulate and funny. She had a loud, honest laugh. She was speaking more and laughing more.

She was still screaming at night though, still only sleeping well in my arms. However, she'd gone out with me this afternoon, to a pharmacy so she could buy hair dye. She wanted to dye it bright pink, but I knew I couldn't be trusted to choose it for her. She had one arm linked through mine for a while; I felt her panic as a rush of people got off a bus bumped into her. I squeezed her arm and maneuvered her through to the back of the shop.

She chose bright fuchsia pink and then picked up a lipstick and paid with her card. I watched her frown as she punched in the number. When we were back in the car I asked her what was wrong.

"Is it wrong I'm buying hair dye with my dead parents money?"

"No, Amity, you can't think like that."

"I know, " she whispers, looking out the window, she doesn't speak again until we're inside the house.

"I need an old towel you don't mind being ruined and about an hour." She said, looking at me. I fetched an old towel and gave it to her. She thanked me and locked herself away in the bathroom.

She had emerged with pink hair.

I snapped back to now and watched her draw. She was beginning to wear the clothes that I'd seen her wear in pictures, with bright colours, not shapeless or plain. She told me that she'd been feeling more like herself lately. I grew to like her more every day.

"And… done!" she said, putting the pencil she was using back in the box and she stood up. She looked nervous as she hands over the pad. I take it and look back at a picture of myself. I'm astounded by it. It looks like a photograph. I touch it.

"Amity, this is amazing" I whisper.

"Thanks, you can flick through the pad if you want, I'm gonna start dinner."

She walks into the kitchen and stars pulling out stuff from the refrigerator. She already told me she was making fajitas. My stomach growled loudly at the thought. I turned to the first page of the half filled pad. I flicked through; looking at drawings of her parents, there was one of a plane window, the wing visible and a sea of pink clouds. I was in awe, each one was stunning.

"You're so talented" I said as I came to the last picture. She just chucked and carried on frying the fajita ingredients.

"Sit down." She said. I did as I was told.

"Sure you don't need any help?"

"No, just let me do something for you."

I sit and watch her cook. She was wearing a vest tucked into a black skirt and knee high socks. When she turned quickly the skirt raised and I could see her thighs. She looked great.

It wasn't long before we were eating and I laughed as she got sour cream up her cheek. I leant over and wiped it for her and she leans into my hand.

We look at each other; I feel my heart race a little as my thumb strokes her skin. We stay like that until I can't look at her anymore; every time we end up like this the urge to kiss her grows. We'd had a few of these moments over the last few days.

"How's the food?" she asks, biting into hers.

"Good, you might be cooking more often,"

"That's fine, I like doing my share." She takes another bite and I finish my last one.

She pushes her plate away and pats her flat stomach.

"I am stuffed." She says and I start clearing our things away. She pulls her hair out of the hair tie and shakes it free. Her bright pink curls tumble around her shoulders. After I was done with the dishes I walk over and pulled at one of her curls, pulling it straight and watching it spring back. She batted my hand away.

"I'll be back in a sec." I say, heading to my room. I take off my tie and change into grey sweats and a white t-shirt. As I walk down the hall I hear music playing. I look into the living room and Amity is dancing around, her iPod in the dock.

"What's this?" I ask as music I've never heard plays. She wiggles her hips to the song.

"Arctic Monkeys, the songs called _Dancing Shoes _I love it." She pulls on my hand and I panic. I don't dance.

"I can't dance."

"_Put on your dancing shoes, you sexy little swine."_ She sings, smiling. I watch her dance and laugh; this is the most care free I've seen her. Her happiness is infectious and she soon has me in something that wasn't quite a dance. I spin her around twice; she falls into fits of laughter as the song comes to an end. She leans over to change the song and I quickly look away, not being able to notice how perfectly round her butt was.

_Last Nite_ by The Strokes starts to play and she grins at me. She sings the lyrics and tries to dance with me. I attempt to dance with her as the song changes to The Beatles _Twist and Shout_.

She starts to twist like someone straight out of the sixties, she moves perfectly, her body in perfect time to the music. I stand back and watch her dance in front of me.

I can't look away this time; she grabs my hands again and twists them around with her. She grins at me and I start to dance with her, my long limbs making every movement look awkward but she doesn't seem to care.

The song comes to an end and it changes to a slow one. We jump apart and I feel a weird tension between us. She runs her hands through her almost waist length hair and shakes it out. I walk over and turn the music down, sitting on the sofa. She sits next to me.

"I'm nervous and excited for tomorrow." She says, looking at her hands.

"There's no need to be nervous, its just Garcia, Morgan, Prentiss and JJ."

Rossi and Hotch had prior engagements and couldn't make it.

"Will they like me?" her voice was small and I remember how young she is.

"Of course, you are wonderful, they'll love you." She grins and throws her arms around me for a quick hug, then sits back and places her legs over my lap. She uses the remote to turn the dock off and then another one to turn the TV on, settling on Kickass. I place a hand on her calf and look at her, she watches the TV still. I relax and watch the movie.

I wake up and hear screaming, I rush into Amity's room and she's thrashing and shouting in her sleep.

"Amity, Amity, wake up," I shake her and her eyes flutter looking about the place. Her eyes settle on me and she almost jumps up, jumping into my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Spencer, what's wrong with me?" she whispers as her breathing slows to normal.

"Why do think there's something wrong with you?"

"My nightmares-" I cut her off.

"Your nightmares are perfectly normal, I even get nightmares Amity." I say quietly.

She pulls back and looks up at me.

"Really?"

"I see horrible things nearly every day, sometimes it nearly breaks me as a person, but I don't let it, we're going to get through this together, I'm always gonna be here."

Its only when I lie down I realise I had no shirt on. I'd gotten hot in my sleep and taken it off. Amity didn't seem to mind though. She placed her head on my chest and one of her hands on my stomach; her fingers gently stroked my skin. I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation of real human skin-to-skin contact.

Her hands run across my stomach and down my side, her fingernails running down my side. I feel goose bumps raise from my skin. My breath is ever so slightly labored and I know I'm blushing in the darkness.

"I always feel safe sleeping with you," she says tiredly, almost inaudible. I wrap my arms around her tighter, and it doesn't take me too long to fall asleep.

When I wake up I'm in bed alone.

"Amity?" I call out. I look at the time and its gone 11AM. I haven't slept this late in years. Amity comes rushing in and I my mouth falls open when I see her. She's wearing a pale pink skirt that falls to her mid thigh; her legs were on display apart from her feet where she wore white frilly socks and pale pink Brothel Creeper shoes. She had a white t-shirt on and a pale pink leather jacket. She looked gorgeous; I tried to keep my eyes off of her legs.

"Morning sleepyhead," she sat on the bed and grinned. "I was just going to wake you up, there's a bacon sandwich on the side for you."

"Thank you,"

"Get dressed after, eat your food now before it gets cold, I'm going on the front porch for a smoke."

"Ok." She stands up and walks out the door. I go into my room, pull a shirt on and grab my sandwich, going out the front and taking the other chair next to her on the porch.

She doesn't say anything, just smiles and takes a drag on her cigarette. As she pulled it away there was a pink lipstick stain on the filter. I watched her rub her lips together. They were painted the same colour as her new hair. They were plump and pink, perfectly shaped.

I shook thoughts out of my head and eat my sandwich, stealing glances at her, she doesn't look at me.

"Done?" She says, motioning to my plate. I nod. "You go and get ready whilst I do a bit of tidying up."

"You shouldn't be doing anything."

"I can't keep still any longer, I'll go mad."

We head into the house together and I go and head and get ready. I shower and towel dry my hair before pulling on a cream shirt that was covered in tiny pale blue polka dots and a pale blur skinny tie. I choose dark blue trousers, the same cut as the ones Amity had complimented the other day. I go to put my contacts in but decide not to and slide my glasses onto my nose.

She walks out of her room with her eye make up done too now. She has eyeliner that surrounds her eyes and flicks off, with glitter on her eyelids. Her lashes looked the longest I've seen them.

"You look beautiful." She flushes a deep pink and I smile at her.

"Thank you, I want to look good for tonight, I changed, like, three times, I'm surprised I didn't wake you."

"I actually haven't slept this late in years, I can't believe its gone twelve and I've been up less than an hour."

"I'm glad my beds so comfy." As she walks away I can't help but think about what her reaction would be if I told her I slept in because I was dreaming of her. I shook my head as I followed her, I couldn't imagine myself ever getting the courage up to do that.

I pick up a book and sit down, opening up and beginning to read. I don't loo up until I'm half way in and when I do Amity is gawping at me.

"You actually read that fast?" I nod, pushing my glasses up with my finger. "How comes I haven't seen your glasses before?" she asks.

"I don't wear them much, I think I look nerdy enough without them."

"I like them, they look good on you." I open my mouth but then close it again; I don't know how to deal with compliments. "I'm meant to wear mine when I read but I try avoid it."

"Let me see?" I ask, intrigued. She hesitates before leaving the room, returning with large black wayfarer reading glasses. She put them on and I took her in slowly. She looked adorable. "I like them on you."

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"No, I promise, I like them."

"Ok, well, I'll wear mine when I need them if you'll wear yours." She said, taking them off, tucking the arm of them into the top of her shirt.

"Deal." I smile and turn back to reading and she goes over to my bookshelf and selects one. I look up again and see her take off her shoes and curl up onto the couch with my copy of the first Lord of the Rings books. I try to hide my grin as I turn back to my own reading.

By the time I'm finished she's not even a third of the way in, but I am impressed by how much she's read, she reads faster than most people. I stand up, selecting another and we go on reading until its time to leave.

She hurries off into the room when I tell her we're leaving soon. She says she needs to redo her make up, even though she looked perfect. She emerged with her hair and make up primped and smiles nervously.

As we pull up outside Garcia's everyone else cars were there. Which I thought was odd seeing as Morgan is late for just about everything. I look over and Amity looks nervous. I take her hand and squeeze it gently before letting go.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods and gets out the car, following me up the drive to the front door. I watch her as I knock on the door, Garcia opens the door and ushers us in.

They are all standing in a line as we walk into Garcia's bi living room. Each one has an alcoholic drink in their hand and each one smiles as we step in the room.

"Amity, this is Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau, but you call her JJ." Garcia introduces everyone and they all rush forward. Prentiss kisses Amity's cheek, hugging her, and then JJ does the same. Morgan takes her hand and kisses her knuckles and Amity erupts into giggles.

Garcia hands Amity a pink drink that she says is a cocktail. She takes a big sip and smiles a thank you at her.

"I don't know if I'm cool with the fact we're FBI agents and we're letting someone underage drink." Morgan said as Amity took another gulp I expected her to blush but she just raised her eyebrow at him.

"In England the drinking age is eighteen, and even if it wasn't I could still drink you under the table."

There is a chorus of 'ooohs' as Morgan lets out a low whistle.

"Now that's fighting talk babygirl, you'll just have to live up to your hype."

"I will." She winks at me as she backs her drink. I drink down half of my beer and watch as she socialises with my friends. She shone in this environment, she was great with people, you could see that, she laughed and smiled and chatted and as we sat down to eat she turned to me.

"Are you ok, you're not saying much, am I talking too much?" She babbles, she covers her mouth with her hand and giggles. She was matching Morgan drink for drink and had just started her third.

"I'm fine, are you ok? You seem like you're enjoying yourself."

" I really am, your friends are amazing."

I smile and give her elbow a gentle squeeze. We tuck into dinner and eat whilst talking.

"Now," Garcia says, tapping her glass after she's tidied up the plates. "I want to make a toast, to our new friend, Amity."

Everyone raises their glasses and Amity shakes her head, holding her hands up.

"No, no, if anything we should be toasting to all of you. I haven't had a chance to say thank you to all of you yet, I know to you it's just a job, saving people but to me its everything, thank you all, you will never understand how much it means to me." She raises her glass.

"To new friends." JJ says and we all smile, echoing her toast. After we'd finished those drinks we got ourselves more and went to the living room. I went to walk over to Amity but JJ and Garcia grabbed me.

"Come with us pointdexter." Garcia said and she pushed me into the hall.

"What is going on?" I ask as JJ closed the door.

"How are things with you and Amity?" demands Garcia.

"They're great, she seems to enjoy living with me, she's getting a lot better too, she's getting more confident." I smile as I say it.

"Reid, I think she's crushing on you." JJ says matter-of-factly.

"No she's not." I laugh, but their faces are serious.

"Jheeze, for a smart guy you sure are dumb, she's keeps looking at you, and she seems actually interested in what you say, she's flirting with you!"

"She's just like that, she's friendly" I assure them, but I'm wracking my brain, _is it true?_

"Oh my god, you like her, don't you?" Garcia says, nodding. I open my mouth to protest but I know there's no point.

"Its stupid, I know, there's probably a million rules that I'd break, I couldn't' go there." I say all the things I've been thinking and look at them expecting to agree but they are frowning.

"Well, I don't know Spencer, she seems pretty smitten."

The door suddenly opens and Prentiss sticks her head out.

"They're doing shots in here by the way." She says.

"Oh god" I say, walking in to find Amity and Derek drinking back shots of green liquid.

"Shots, for everyone" Morgan shouts and Amity jumps up and down, clapping her hands. Morgan lines them up and I reluctantly do it, and its not long before I'm roped into a drinking game.


	10. Chapter 10

AMITY'S POV

Reid kisses yay!

Reid lemons/slash/smut whatever you wanna call it (yay)

I stumble through the front door as Spencer pays the cab driver. I drop the keys into the bowl on the side and head straight for the music dock.

"Have you got anymore alcohol?" I ask Spencer as he comes through the door.

"I think you have had enough." He says, but as he says this he walks over to the fridge and pulls out two beers. It was true I'd drunk a lot, matched Morgan for every drink he'd had and he was impressed. I'd managed to get Spencer pretty drunk too, which isn't normal apparently.

I took a large swig of the beer before placing it on the table. I put on Elvis's track _All Shook Up_ because who doesn't love the King? I grabbed Spencer's, putting it next to mine and grabbing him and pulling me to dance. He was a lot more relaxed now, dancing with me with ease, spinning me and moving his body near mine. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, moving quickly from side to side, then spinning me out again. I laughed loudly, squealing as he picks me up and spins me around.

We drink and dance for hours, alternating in choosing the music. We eventually get too distracted and let it go to shuffle. The song changes to Lily Allen's cover of the Pretenders song _Don't Get Me Wrong. _I stop and smile.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Of course, this is my favourite song." He wraps his arms around me, pulling me to him, he takes my hand in one of his, and the other rests on my waist. We dance like this, giggling until it changes to _Golden Slumbers_ by The Beatles, a much slower song.

We don't jump apart this time, we step in closer and I rest my head against his chest, my arms wrap around his neck, both his hands grip my hips as we slow dance. I thank the god of Shuffle as the next two songs are slow too.

I don't even realise the playlist has come to an end until I feel Spencer stop moving. I look up at him, his hands still on me, and my arms still up around my neck. I'm looking into his big brown eyes and before I know his mouth is coming down onto mine, I'm stepping up on my toes to meet him.

His lips are softer than I could have ever imagined. His mouth moves against mine almost cautiously. I slide one hand up into his hair and I feel him kiss me harder. I can't think about anything else other than his kiss. One of his hands cups the back of my head gently; the other goes to the small of my back, pulling me in closer. His lips part and I slide my tongue along his bottom lip. He tastes like beer and apples.

He suddenly pulls back from me and I can't help but smile at my lipstick on his mouth.

"We shouldn't do that." He says, looking everywhere but at me.

"Why?" I whisper, stepping towards him again. He doesn't step back.

"Because you're drunk and vulnerable and I'd be taking advantage."

"You're also those things."

He frowns and I step back on my tiptoes and plant a soft kiss on his lips. His arms slide around my waist and he holds me close to him, hugging me tightly. I relax against him and he sighs.

"Come on, let's finish these drinks and get you into bed." I pick up my beer and finish it and he does the same. He follows me into my room and I manage to climb onto my bed, pulling out make up wipes. I throw one at Spencer.

"You need one us much as I do." I giggle. He furrows his eyebrows and looks at himself in my mirror and he gasps, picking up the wipe and removing the pink lipstick.

"Night," he says as he walks out the room. "Sorry." He calls back over his shoulder. I frown. What was he sorry for? I remove my clothes and slide into a pair of pyjama shorts and pyjama crop top, as Spencer's house seemed to be getting warmer all the time.

I realise much too soon that I was in no mood to sleep. I still had adrenaline and vodka and Redbull coursing through me. I stay in bed for twenty minutes before I get up and, bravery fuelled by alcohol; I make my way over to Spencer's door. I knock.

"Come in." he calls; he seems just as awake as I am. As I open the door he's sitting up in bed with the bedside lamp on. He's without a shirt again and I can't help but stare at him. His stomach was quite toned; a faint outline of a six-pack. He had fairly broad shoulders and _those_ arms.

"I can't sleep." He hesitates before patting next the space beside him in his large bed. I run and jump onto it and he laughs. I prop my head up with my arm and look at him. "Why did you say sorry?"

"Because I know this probably wouldn't have happened if we were both sober and I don't want you to hate me in the morning."

I pause before I speak.

"What if I thought of kissing you before, but sober I wasn't brave enough?" He searched my face.

"I mean-"

"Let us just both be brave." I interrupt. He stops, looking at me for a long time, and then he leans in and kisses me again. This time his lips move hard against mine as he knocks me onto my back. _His_ tongue is the one that is running over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly give it to him.

He lets out a quiet moan as my tongue plays with his. One of his hands runs down the length of my leg before pulling it up around his waist. I run my fingers down his bare back, sighing in pleasure as his mouth gently starts to pepper kisses along my jawline and down my neck before he captures my lips again.

I don't know how long we kiss, our bodies pressed together, but I know I don't want it to end. Warmth spreads through me, starting in the core of my stomach and spreading to the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

He pulls his mouth away and rests his forehead against mine. We both pant and I feel his erection pressing against my hip.

"You can't understand how much I've thought about this." He admits, placing a small, soft kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"I might have an inkling." I reply, thinking about all the times I'd thought about how his lips would taste.

"What's going to happened when we wake up in the morning?" he asks quietly. I stop and think, but I don't want to.

"We'll worry about that when we come to it," I pull his mouth close to mine again. "Anyway, we're not going to sleep just yet."

We go back to how we were, tongues battling. One of his hands slides up and down my leg, feeling the soft skin of my outer thighs whilst his other hand is resting against my cheek. He pulls back and cradles my face in his hands.

"This isn't how I pictured our first kiss." He admits to me. "I didn't want either of us to be drunk."

"Me either." He holds my face still as he pulls my mouth to his once more and places a last kiss, almost decisive, on my lips.

"You should sleep," he looks into my eyes and I look up at his, even in the faint glow of his bedside lamp I was in awe at how deep of a brown his eyes were.

"I can stay here though?" I ask, almost desperate. He smiles and nod, his fingers resting on the bare skin of my hip. I try and ignore the current of electricity coursing to every point of my body he touches.

"Since you've been living here I haven't had a nightmare." He blurted out of nowhere. "I mean, I used to have trouble sleeping and I'd have nightmares and I would just wander the house at all hours, but now you live here and I've been sharing a bed with you I don't feel like that."

"Well, you know how safe I feel when I sleep with you." I whisper.

"Sleep now," he demands, closing my eyes with his fingertips. I giggle and close my eyes, suddenly tired. "Night Ammy,"

My toes curl and I grin.

"Night Spence."

I wake up and it feels like I've gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. I open my eyes but immediately shut them, the light of the room hurting my sore head even more. It takes me a few seconds to realise I'm alone in Spencer's bed, and a further ten seconds to remember last night.

I groan and push my face into the pillow. Why was I so stupid? I always thought I was the bollocks when I was drunk.

"I'm such a fucking idiot." I grumble out loud.

I hear a throat clear and I snap my head up, forgetting that I was currently allergic to sunlight. I closed my eyes again.

"Spencer, I would look at you, but I can't because my brain is going to explode through my eyes." He chuckled and I felt him sit down next to me.

"Here's a coffee and some headache tablets."

I sit up; eyes still closed, and told my hands out to him. I take the tablets and almost down the coffee. I finally open my eyes and Spencer is looking fresh-faced. I lean over until I can see myself in the mirror and grimace at myself. I have even darker marks under my eyes and my hair is poking out everywhere.

"How comes you look like that and I look like I've been dragged through a bush?"

"You look beautiful," I open my mouth to say something then close. "Listen, about last night…"

"If you wanna forget about it, then that's fine." I interrupt. He frowns.

"Its not that I wanna forget about it, but…" I hold my hand up to him as I slide out of bed.

"The last thing I want is for this to be awkward." I open the door and smile back at him. "I'm gonna get ready."

I take a long, cold shower, trying not to think about how good it had felt to have Spencer kissing me, touching me. I step out the shower and dress in skinny jeans and blue t-shirt that I probably should have got rid of a while ago, due to how small it was, but I'd got it from a friend and couldn't bring myself to throw it out. I couldn't be bothered to do my make up and all I did was brush my hair, tucking the long, pink strands behind my ears.

I felt Spencer's eyes watch me as I walk to the fridge, pull out a freezing cold can of Diet Coke and drink half of it in three gulps.

I sighed with pleasure.

"God that's good." I whisper. I hear Spencer chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing, you just-" he flushed a bright pink and then shook his head. "Don't worry."

I frown and take another sip and then go on a hunt for my hangover cure.

"Do you want breakfast?" I ask, pulling out bacon, cheese, a baguette and mayonnaise. He looks at the ingredients.

"What are you making?"

"The ultimate hangover cure. I can cook you something else."

"No, I'm fine with coffee." He takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Are you going to watch me cook?"

"I'm intrigued and disgusted." I roll my eyes and start frying bacon. I cut the baguette in half and store it away. I butter the bread and put the bacon on top, putting a bit of mayo and smothering it in cheese. I put it under the grill and clean up the mess whilst the cheese melts and the bread toasts.

When I pull it out I can't help but feel proud of myself. It's beautiful.

I place it on the counter, not even bothering to sit down, and bite into it, moaning as I do. I put it back on the plate and pull another can of drink out.

"You astound me." Says Spencer; in my foodgasm haze I'd forgotten he was watching me.

"Take a bite, its gorgeous." I put the sandwich in his face and he pulled a face and shook his head. "Your loss." I shrug and eat it down; feeling most of my hangover melts away.

"My dad made us these all the time, even when I wasn't meant to be drunk, he'd wake me up with this because he was amazing."

I smiled and Spencer let there be a silence between us.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

I frown; I'd been trying to forget that tomorrow was the funeral.

"I don't know." I admit.

"I'll be there, every step of the way." He leans over and squeezes my hand. I nod, blinking back tears. I didn't want there to be two people at my parents' funerals. They had friends back home but none could make it. I even offered to postpone but they all had families. I turned away from Spencer, washing up my plate as I slow my breathing.

When I turn around he's right behind me. I jump out of my skin and he smiles an apology before pulling me into a hug. I close my eyes and rest my head against him. He smelled of vanilla and soap again. He held me tightly and I feel the weight lift off my shoulders. He places a kiss on the top my head.

"How would you feel about a Harry Potter marathon?" he asked. I smiled.

"Sounds amazing, I'm just going to smoke, be back in a minute." I say, sliding from his arms and grabbing my drink and cigarettes from the side.

As I sit down I can't help but notice what a lovely day it is. A day like this should be spent outside. As I spark my cigarette I know I may not be in pain but there's no way I can do anything else but lie on the sofa and watch Harry Potter. I take a drag and then sip my can of drink, watching cars drive and people walk by.

I light up another, knowing Spencer would flip his shit but the nicotine fix was helping a lot. A family walk by, a mum and dad and little boy, I smile as he looks up at me and waves. I wave back and he stops, grinning at me. He then looks on at his parents, a few metres ahead, and he runs after them.

I stub out the last of my cigarette and make my way back inside. Spencer has pulled out a bunch of treats and laid hem on the coffee table, he had all eight films stacked next to them. He was just placing a blanket on the sofa as he noticed me.

"What one do you want to watch?" he says, walking over to me and steering me to sit down. I comply and he walks over to the stack of DVD's,

"From the beginning?" I ask. He nods and slides the disk into the tray before siting down next to me. He fans out the blanket over both of us and we settle to watch the film. We watch the first film, and the second, in silence. Half way through the third I felt his hand next to mine under the blanket. I move my fingers across ever so slightly and brush my fingertips along the top of his hand. He doesn't look at me as he slides his hand into mine, interlocking our fingers. We sit like that until the movie finishes.

"We should get some dinner and then go to bed, we have a long day ahead tomorrow." He says as the credits roll.

"I'm still stuffed from the indoor picnic." I answer, patting my stomach.

"Yeah, me too." We stand awkwardly and then both go to pick up the same dish and our hands touch. I step back and we both blush, without the shield of the blanket the act of touching hands seems silly after what I said this morning.

"I'll sort this, go off to bed." He insists. I nod and leave quickly, getting changed and climbing into bed. Spencer doesn't say goodnight before he goes into his own room. I'm surprised by how tired I am and I fall asleep quickly.

When I wake up Spencer's in my bed. I can't help but feel like a baby; I can't go one night in bed alone. Then I remember what day it is and I cover my face with my hands.

"Oh god," I say out loud. A pair of arms wrap around me and pull me back.

"Shh, you don't have to be up just yet, come here." I allow him to hold me as I cry. He kept quiet and played with my hair. After my sobs had died down he left me to get dressed.

I pulled on my black dress with the white peter pan collar and black heels. I pinned my hair back off of my face and put on a layer of waterproof mascara. When I walked out he was standing in the living room in a tailored black suit, white shirt and skinny black tie. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked.

He was looking out the window. I cleared my throat and he jumped

"The cabs early but we should go." He says softly, offering me his arm. I slid mine through it as he smiles at me awkwardly.

The taxi ride is silent, I sit on my side, staring out the window and Spencer sits on his, staring at his hands. As we pull up to the crematorium the place is almost empty, just a few cars in the car park. I walk ahead, keeping my head down but as I reach the door I stop.

"Come on," he whispers, taking my hand and pulling me inside. As we step in I pull him back.

"We're in the wrong place." I tell him, seeing all the people sitting in the seats.

"No, we're not." He pulls me inside and the people turn and look at me, they stand up and start to clap. Its a few seconds later I see that Spencer's team are sitting amongst the crowd. I well up and look around me, then up at Spencer.

"Your parents sounded like great people, everyone was honoured to come."

He pulls me to the front row and sits down as everyone else does. The man introduces the service and it begins. Most of it's a blur, I am overwhelmed a lot, and when I stand up to speak I say a silent thank you that I wrote something to read.

As I come to the end of my speech there are a lot of people wiping tears away.

"I'd also like to just say a thank you to all of you for coming, you didn't have to and I really appreciate it, I am touched and I know my parents would be too. Just, thank you." When I say the second thank you I look Spencer in the eye and he nods at me, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**_REID'S POV_**

_Can I just say thank you to everyone who has read this, my number of reads has shot up over the last two days, so cheers! Also, Merry Christmas you gorgeous people._

_More Reid kisses, I couldn't resist, I won't even apologise._

_Rated M for a reason_

_Reid slash/lemons_

I looked at Amity, sleeping quietly in the back of the taxi. I'd organised a meal with just the team and us afterwards. She had needed a while to compose herself after the funeral, after saying goodbye and thanking each person as they had left. I'd managed to get quite a large part of the Quantico FBI to attend the funeral, I didn't even have to explain much, they knew who she was, the whole state knew who she was. The sole survivor of one of the biggest string of murders Virginia had ever seen.

She looked so much younger as she slept, you couldn't see the pain and hurt in her eyes, pain and hurt you wouldn't expect to see in someone three times her age. She had said she felt like she'd aged ten years over the last few weeks and I hadn't known what to say.

We pulled up outside my house and I paid the driver, getting out and going to Amity's side of the cab. I open the door and pick her up, carrying her small frame with ease. She wraps her arms around my neck, falling back to sleep almost as soon as her head was rested on my shoulder.

I managed to open the door and get inside without much trouble and I go to take her into her room.

"Can I sleep with you in your bed?" she asks, almost inaudibly.

I don't say anything, just take her to my room and lay her on the bed. As I walk back to the hall I can't help but wish I had tidied up this morning.

I go to the kitchen, loosening my tie and chucking it on the couch, followed by my suit jacket.

Working for the FBI I attended a lot of funerals, too many, so I had a lot of funeral suits. I kick my shoes off and unbutton my top button before going into the kitchen and pouring myself a glass of water. I drink it down quickly and then refill it, taking it with me to my room.

The first thing I notice is that she'd turned off all the lights but my bedside lamp, then I noticed her dress on the floor. I look up at her.

She's wearing my t-shirt from last night, it had been on the floor with the laundry I hadn't been bothered to do yet. I turn the top light on low and see she's only wearing my shirt and a pair of blue panties. She's lying with her back to me, the covers kicked off, I try and look away but I can't, her butt is round and perfect. The shirt had ridden up to expose the curve of her waist, for such a small girl her legs seemed endless, smooth and slightly tanned. She was perfect.

I stripped down to my boxers and pulled on some pyjama bottoms and t-shirt then turned the light off. I hesitated before getting in bed with her. I lie on my back and try to not think of the perfect girl lying half naked next to me.

I wake up and it's still dark outside. It takes me a moment to realise Amity's body is pushed right up against me, we're actually spooning. My arm is wrapped around her waist, her back against my chest, that perfect ass against my…

I shake my head clear of the thoughts; I mustn't be having those thoughts about any girl, especially not this tiny person in my bed. She murmurs something in her sleep and wriggles against me before settling back down.

I take the hand that's resting against her stomach, and without being able to stop myself I trace the curve of her waist with my finger. I snatch my hand back and tell myself to stop it. She had said to forget Saturday night, Sunday morning, whatever.

But I couldn't forget, it's all I was thinking about, how her lips felt on mine, her hands running over my body. Those kisses alone had set a fire burning in my stomach, something that no other sexual activity had done before. I close my eyes again, hoping to get back to sleep, but its no use, I'm wide-awake. I untangle myself from Amity and sit up, turning my bedside lamp on. I pick up a book from my draw and begin to read.

I don't realise Amity's awake until she speaks.

"What's the time?" she asks, sleep making her words slurred.

"Four AM, I can't sleep, I can read in the living room if you like."

"No, if you're up, I'm up" she sits up, plumping her pillows and peering at the book I'm reading. "What's that?"

"Macbeth." I say, closing it and putting it back on the bedside table. "I like Shakespeare." I feel myself blush and she smiles.

"So do I, I loved studying him in school. I especially love Lady Macbeth, she's a very misunderstood woman, she is seen as something so unworthy she doesn't even get an actual death scene." She pauses. "Sorry, I'm babbling."

"No, I like when you do, when you're passionate you can't help it, right?" She nods. "What else did you do in school?"

"Lord of the Flies, which, again, I loved, it was so dark, but I can't help but feel the whole tribe of them boys could have handled the situation better. It kind of escalated quickly." I snort with laughter and she catches my eye and laughs too. I listen to her loud, funny laugh and I can't help but laugh more, which in turn sets us both off into fits of giggles. We laugh until our sides ache and we can't breathe.

"I've never heard you laugh like that," She says after the giggles die down. I look at her, opening my mouth to tell her its because I don't think I have ever laughed like that before but I don't.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that either." I reply. She looks down at her hands and I see her start to blink, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no, I'm being silly, I just… today has been overwhelming. After what you've done for me Spencer, I can never thank you for giving my parents the send off they deserve, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, I will honestly never be able to repay you." She wipes a tear.

"You don't have to thank me, it was my honour, your parents may be gone Ammy, but you're here they'd be so proud of you for being so strong, your parents raised an amazing daughter, I know that and everyone in that room knew that." I put my fingers under her chin and lift her head to look at me. When her blue eyes meet mine I let go of her chin and brush away the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

She takes my hand in hers and kisses it.

"The shirt looks good by the way." I say after a while of silence.

"Oh gosh, sorry, I woke up needing to get out of that dress but my room was too far. I can go change if you like."

"No, I mean it, it looks good." I say, quickly glancing at her legs. There was something strangely pleasing about her wearing my clothes.

She sits up, grabbing my hand and moving it so that it's wrapped around her. She rests her head on my shoulder. My hand is resting on her hip. One of my fingers is touching her bare skin and it's taking all my strength to not slide my hand under her shirt to feel that soft skin on my fingertips again. She wraps one of her arms around my waist and she does what I've been sitting here trying not to do. Her fingers graze the exposed skin of my hips. I suddenly wish my t-shirt had risen higher.

We sit in silence like that for a while before I move my hand from her hip to touch her hair. I was always amazed at the length and the perfect yet messy curls. She makes a sound that resembled a purr as I play with it. I smile and run my fingers down its length. She closes her eyes for a while, making the odd sound whilst I continue to play with her hair.

"That feels nice," she murmurs. Her fingers are still stroking my hip.

"That feels nice too," I say, gulping far too loudly as her fingers ride higher. She sits up suddenly and looks at me.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, anything."

She smiles wryly before shaking her head.

"Could you maybe pretend we're drunk and its Saturday night and kiss me again?" I look at her and feel my eyebrows furrow. "I am feeling pretty shit, and when we kissed I didn't feel shit, so, maybe that would work,"

"You said to forget about it." I remind her, heart beating hard against my ribcage.

"I know, but we'll forget this too, or not, I don't know."

"Are you sure its what you want?" I look at her in the eye and she nods slowly. "Ok." I say in a whisper. A fluttering starts in my stomach as my eyes glance down at her lips. I sit up and take her face gently in my hands and lean forward slowly, placing my lips against hers. I pepper her mouth with kisses before finally placing a long, hard kiss on it. Our lips part and I take her bottom one between mine, pulling at it with my own. Her hand slides up my arm to the back of my neck and mine slide into her hair.

She makes little sounds as our kisses get harder, sounds that make my insides curl and squeeze. Her tongue gently teases my bottom lip and mine comes out to meet it. She grabs my shirt and pulls me down to lie on top of her. My heart feels like it's going to come out of my chest as our lips continue to move against each other.

Her hands slide under my shirt, running up my back. I shiver with pleasure, my breath catching. Amity uses this as a chance to take my bottom lip between her teeth, tugging slightly. I can't stop the moan that escapes me.

I jump back and turn away from her. I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. When I finally look at her again she looks hurt. I suddenly realise she thinks she's done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't…" I run my hands through my hair and look away as I say it. "I was getting aroused."

When she doesn't reply I look up and even in the faint glow of my lamp I could see her blush.

"Sorry," she whispers.

"No, I'm sorry. Its just, I don't know what this is." I motion between us two. "I don't know what it is and I don't know how to deal with it or anything."

"I don't know what it is either," she frowns. "But I know I enjoy kissing you, and I know I don't mind if you are excited when you kiss me."

It's my turn to blush again. She grabs my shirt once more and pulls me down with her, her lips finding mine. The moment we kiss I feel myself unravel, I wonder if she feels this same sensation when I kiss her. I'm not Dr Spencer Reid, I'm Spencer, I'm _her_ Spencer.

One of my hands is on her hip and I can't hold back any longer, my fingers slide underneath the shirt the tiniest bit, stroking her skin. When she doesn't protest I can't help but run the palm of my hand over _that_ curve of her waist. She makes that purring sound again but this time its louder, I do it again and she moans into my mouth.

The sound sends a shiver down my spine and I find my mouth slipping from her mouth to her neck, kissing down, nipping at a sensitive piece of skin. A trail of kisses go down to her collarbone where I plant a long kiss before making my way back to her lips.

She whispers my name and I actually feel my cock twitch inside my boxers. I want to hear her say it again. I go back to her neck and bite again and she takes a sharp intake of breath.

"Spencer," she gasps and I sigh with pleasure at hearing it.

"Amity," I gasp, pulling back. I rest my forehead against hers as I try to slow my breathing. "Did I make you feel better?" I grin at her and she returns it, nodding.

I lie back onto the pillows and pull her against my chest. We lie in silence for almost ten minute, but its comfortable.

"That's how I sort of imagines our first kiss." I whispered, then blushed immediately after saying it.

"Mmmmhmm," was all she said. I leant over and turned the lamp off, lying down. Amity was lying on her side facing me so I decide to do the same, being able to faintly make out her face. She reaches up and strokes my face then slides her hand to the back of my neck, pulling me down for a long, sweet kiss before pulling back.

"Goodnight Spencer." She whispers, turning over. I wrap my arm around her and pull her body against mine.

"Night Ammy," and for the first time since I've met her she didn't wake up screaming or in a nightmare, we slept peacefully.

/

The next time I wake up I glance at the time and can't believe it. Its 1PM. I frown, surely my clocks wrong. I walk into the living room and Amity's not there, but the place is spotless. I walk to her room and knock on the door. It opens a second later and she's standing there grinning at me. Her pink hair pulled up into a two topknots on either side of her head, she was wearing high-waisted skinny jeans and another one of her dads shirts tucked into it. I stand awkwardly, not sure what to say after last night.

"Hi there sleepy head, you hungry?" she says, shattering the silence.

"I don't think I've ever slept this late in my entire life." I reply, running a hand through my hair. I glance at her; she's biting her lip. I think back to her biting _my_ lip. We stand in silence at for the first time its really awkward.

"Are you hungry?" she finally repeats.

"Starving," I admit.

"I'll make you food, what do you want?" she squeezes past me and makes her way into the kitchen. I follow her wordlessly. "Bacon sandwich?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I reply. I sit at the breakfast bar and watch her cook in silence. I can't keep my eyes of her behind, the high waist of the jeans accentuating the curve of her hips.

I snap out of my stare as she places a plate of food in front of me. I jump. I thank her and eat the sandwich; she tidies up after herself even though I tell her I'll do it.

"You have to get ready for tomorrow," she says, turning away from me.

I stop eating and look down at my plate. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to stay here and watch films and read books with her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" I ask for what feels the hundredth time. She pauses before turning around, a smile on her face that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"I'm programming Garcia on your speed dial." I say as I finish the sandwich. She goes to pick up the plate but I grab it first, taking it to the sink and cleaning the dish.

"I'm sorry about last night," she says. I turn and look at her, confused. "I put you in an awkward position and you sort of _had_ to kiss me-"

"Are you saying you think I didn't want last night to happen? Because that's not the case in any way." It's out of my mouth before I can think about it. It hangs in the air between us.

"I don't know what I feel," she says in a quiet voice. "I don't want to start something and it just be this wave of emotions I'm drowning in distorting my view. But what I do know is that you make me feel safe and you make me forget all the bad stuff and I like you a lot and kissing you makes me feel so…" she pauses again. "Alive, yeah, alive."

I don't know what to say. I stand and look at her, trying to search for the right reply. I make her feel safe. She liked me a lot. She likes kissing me, kissing me makes her feel alive. I repeat those things in my head. Over and over.

"Can you say something please?" she says, interrupting my thoughts.

"I like you too and I like kissing you," I say bluntly. She looks at me, waiting to go on. "But I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for or uncomfortable with. All I want is for you to feel safe and happy, this wasn't what I expected when I said for you to come live with me, not that that's a bad thing, it's just so unexpected."

She takes a step towards me, closing the gap. She stands on her tip-toes and plants a quick peck on my lips, so fast I don't get time t react.

"Maybe we should just see what happens," she says. I nod and she smiles before walking to her room.

Even though I take my time to get ready, knowing it's the last decent shower I'll be able to for the next few days, Amity's isn't out of her room yet. I drop myself onto the couch and turn the TV on, but I'm not watching it, I'm thinking about what she said. What exactly had that meant? _We should see what happens._ Does that mean I can kiss her again, or didn't it?

I don't know how long I was contemplating that sentence before Amity dropped down next to me, making me jump.

"Jheeze, for an FBI agent you scare easily." She said, elbowing me in the ribs.

"No, you just move like a ninja," I reply, elbowing her back.

"That is true." She giggles and leans back on me, resting her head on my shoulder. I hesitate before lifting my arm and placing it around her shoulders, albeit slightly awkwardly. She settles further into me and I relax ever so slightly; I still lick my lips anxiously though.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" She looks up at me and I falter, looking into the crystal blue of her eyes, so big and innocent yet so old too.

"The plane is scheduled to leave at 6AM, so I'll leave here before 5."

Her face falls slightly.

"Will you wake me up to say goodbye?" I shake my head. "Why not?"

"Because you need your sleep." She pouts and I can't help but smile as that plump bottom lip juts out even more. I nudge her forehead with my own and she rolls her eyes. I do it again and she looks away from me. I laugh and do it once more, this time she grins at me.

Our faces are inches from each other and I can feel her breath against my lips. We stay stuck in the position for a while before she looks away and I blush, feeling silly for assuming she'd kiss me again. She gets up and says she's going for a cigarette. I open my mouth to tell her that cigarette smoking is the leading cause of preventable death and disease but she shoots me a look that stops me in my tracks.

/

As I pack my bag Amity is sprawled across my bed in what I now know to be called a 'onesie'. I can she's battling with how tired she was.

"Go to sleep" I say for the third time but she just shakes her head. I roll my eyes and continue to pack. I go into the bathroom, repacking my toiletries bag. When I return to the room Amity is asleep. After I've finished packing I set my alarm and then look at her. She actually looks really adorable in a pink all-in-one. I pull the covers over her, turn the light off and slide into bed. Without even opening her eyes she reaches behind her, grabbing my arm and pulling it over her, shuffling her body back against me until we were spooning again.

"Wake me up in the morning." She whispers.

"No," I reply before tightening my arm around her and falling asleep.

It feels like no time at all before my alarm is going off. I switch it off quickly, hoping Amity didn't wake up, before jumping out of bed and getting ready.

Once I'm already to go I look down at her sleeping form and I'm so very tempted to climb back into bed with her and tell everyone I'm too ill to go to work. When I realise what I'm thinking I'm shocked, I lie to be able to work, not to prevent it. I know its time to go.

I lean down and press my lips to her forehead. I feel her stir but before I can pull back she puts an arm around my neck and sleepily kisses my mouth.

"Be safe." She says before rolling over and going back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

AMITY'S POV

Reid lemon

Reid slash

Even though this is short I'm posting it 'cos I'm gonna busy over the next few days.

"You look worse," Penelope says as I let her in through the door. I grimace, knowing she's right. Its now Monday and I've barely slept since Spencer left, only when exhaustion takes its toll do I get any sleep, and even then its fitful and nightmare-filled. She'd come to check on me on Friday and I know the smudges under my eyes were worse now.

"I haven't been sleeping well," I say. "Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

It was now Monday and Spencer had been gone for almost a week, he wasn't due to get in until Four AM tomorrow. Even though we spoke on the phone every night, and sometimes during the day, I missed him.

I'd been filling my days with books and painting and cleaning the house from top to bottom every day, anything to keep me distracted.

"No, I only came to check up on you," she grinned at me and I smiled tiredly back.

"I need more coffee," I say, fixing myself a black coffee with six sugars. I can feel her eyes on me as I do.

"Do you miss him?" she suddenly blurts out. I pause, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Yes," I admit. "He's nice to have around." I try and laugh but it doesn't sound real.

"He told me and JJ you kissed." I feel my face flush a deep red and I avert my eyes. "I'm happy, but also concerned for the both of you."

"We've agreed to just see how it goes,"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't really know myself." I whisper.

"Do you like him?" she emphasises the word 'like'.

I'd asked myself the same question at least a thousand times. I honestly just didn't know. He was so beyond anyone I ever met. He made me laugh, he made the bad things easier to live with, it was like whatever load I had he shared it with me. It wasn't just about how supportive he was either, there's a really strong attraction between us. He makes my insides dance and squeeze.

"I think so, but I don't know. In my head I feel guilty for even thinking about this stuff after my parents…" I trail off and then take a deep breath. "I don't want anything to happen and it not work because I'm jus all messed up and then I've ruined it with the only person I have in my life."

"I think you should just see how it goes." She says finally, after a while of silence. We giggled and she changed the subject, we went on talking for two more hours before she had to leave.

"Try and get some sleep," she said, hugging me tight.

"I'll try," I smile, saying goodbye and closing the door behind her. I fix myself a quick dinner and drink and head for Spencer's room. I fall asleep with more ease with the smell of him surrounding me. I pick up the psychology book I've ben reading and open up to the page I was at. I fought against the tiredness as much as I could, wanting to be awake when he arrived home, but that didn't last long.

I was woken up by the sound of the front door slamming shut. I jumped up fast, even in my sleep filled haze. I run into the hall and see Spencer pulling a face at the door.

"Spencer," I say and he jumps around, grinning.

"The wind caught the door, I didn't mean for it to slam."

I stand still for a second, staring at him, and before I know what I'm doing I'm running at him, wrapping my legs around him. He chuckles but holds me tight. I press my face into his neck and he walks slowly to his room, abandoning his bag by the door.

"Have you been sleeping in my room?" he asks as he places me on the bed. I nod and pull the covers up around me. He smiles back and changes, sliding into the bed next to me. We both lie on our sides, facing each other. One of his hands reached up and gently touched the dark rings under my eyes.

"Have you not been sleeping well?" I shake my head. "Me either."

He sighs and wraps his arms around me, drawing me closer to him. There seems to be something different about him. He has a 'vibe' I haven't felt before, he seems completely relaxed, apart from the odd time he licks his lips, an anxious tick of his.

He closes his eyes and let out a long, slow breath before opening them. He leans forward and gently presses his mouth to mine. I stop shocked; he'd never initiated the kiss, not really.

When I don't respond he pulls back, looing embarrassed.

"Sorry," he mumbles. I frown, searching for words but I find none. So instead I lean forward and kiss him. His fingers reached up into my hair, securing my mouth to his.

"I missed you," he managed to say between kisses.

"Me too," I reply, my fingers running down the back of his neck. His tongue battles with mine, he wins easily. He moves so my body is pinned under his, almost growling as his mouth slides to my neck. His long, slender fingers slide up the back of my shirt, pressing into my spine, massaging my back and shoulders.

"Oh Spencer," I gasp, it slips out of my mouth before I can stop it and he lets out a moan as he kisses me on the lips again for a long time.

He pulls back softly and we both stop, panting.

"I'm sorry, I know we said we'd see how things go but…" he sits up and looks at me. "I hated every moment I was away from you."

"I did too," My lips feel swollen from his kisses. "Kissing's fine, right? I mean if stuff goes tits up, we can go back to friends from kissing."

He laughs loudly, throwing his head back, his shoulders shaking.

"Tits up?" he asks when he finally stops laughing.

"Yeah, like, goes wrong."

"What makes you think it will go wrong?" Before I can answer he shakes his head. "No, don't worry, we said we'll see how things go, and so, yes, I think things can go from kissing back to friends. I mean, not that I have done that before, but I think _we_ could, yeah."

He frowns at himself and then catches my eye. I grin at him and he looks relieved. His hands slide to the back of my neck and he places his lips on mine once again. The kisses are soft at first, then they're hard again, insistent, feverish.

His hands are gripping my hips tightly, pulling my body flat against his. I run the palm of my hands under his shirt, feeling his body from his stomach up to his chest.

"You're so beautiful." He gasps, pulling away from me. He moves the piece of hair that always falls in my face and shakes his head. "Why are you all I think about?" he asks me. I blush and he leans in, brushing his lips against my red cheek.

I don't know how to answer so I just lean my forehead against his.

"Why do you think this could go wrong?" he asks, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"What if down the line you realise I'm good as a friend but suck as anything else? I switch pretty quickly, one second I can be clingy and then the next I'm super distant, what if I'm feeling these tings because I've just experienced a trauma? I don't know, that's why I said for us to see how things go."

He looks like he's deciding what he wants to say, opening his mouth.

"Ok," he says, placing a quick kiss on my mouth. "We both need to sleep, we're going to talk tomorrow morning."

He leans over and turns off the light, then lying down, pulling me into his side. I sigh contently and close my eyes; falling into the best sleep I'd had all week.

I'm woken up by Spencer's phone.

"Hello?" he answers tiredly. I look over at the time. It's gone 10AM. I close my eyes again, still listening to the conversation. "Really? Already, but we just got back. I know. Ok, yeah Hotch, I'll be there in half an hour."

My eyes snap open and I look at him. He looks angry, his hair sticking up at odd angles. I reach up and touch his face.

"Where have you got to go?" I croak tiredly.

"We're being called another case." He says, voice monotonous.

"Already?"

"Yeah, it's a big case in New York, I'm sorry."

"Its ok, go and get ready."

He nods, and gets out of bed. He repacks his bag and gets dressed quickly. When he's ready he sits back on the bed and places a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he says, his mouth slips down to mine and he kisses me quickly. "I'm going to miss you, I'll call you when we land."

I pull him towards me, kissing his lips longer.

"Goodbye Amity, be good." He stands up and goes to the door.

"Be safe," I call after him.


	13. Chapter 13

_REID'S POV_

_Not going to even apologise for the fluff, kisses, whatever. Distance sucks and I need cutesy stuff._

_Warning: rated M for a reason, some Reid Smut/ Reid Slash/ Reid Lemons_

_Six Weeks Later_

"Reid?" I snap out of my daydream and look at Morgan. I was on the plane on my way back home from another case. It had been a bad one; three children had died whilst we were on the case. The times we couldn't save people hit me hard, harder than I could articulate.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

I nod and he frowns. I still hadn't told him about Amity and I. Why hadn't I? I had told JJ and Garcia. Since the night I got called on another case after just hours of returning home we'd only kissed again once. I wanted to kiss her more but I don't have the confidence I had come home with that night. Work was tough, there was a slight relief when it was revealed that because of the evidence all men were pleading guilty, Amity wouldn't have to be involved with the trial.

"We should be back around Five PM, the storms pretty bad though, blackouts in your neighborhood Reid" JJ said, leaning over and squeezing my shoulder. I frown and lean back, closing my eyes. I feel drained.

I manage to sleep a little on the flight, taking an hour to sit in a coffee shop and wake up enough to drive home in the worst storm in years. I feel a flutter of anticipation as I head home. It's been four days since I'd seen her, four days since I slept well.

It was just gone seven when I got inside, when I got in the place was pretty dark and there were candles everywhere. She was stood emptying chips into a bowl. She wore a red floral high waisted skirt with a zip that goes all the way up the back and a plain red blouse tucked into it. I take a moment to watch her before clearing my throat.

She turns around quickly, seeing its me she runs and throws her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her as I press my face into her hair. She smells like sherbet. We pull back and stand awkwardly.

"I'm glad you're back, the powers out, but I've put candles everywhere," She says, walking back over to food. "I've got most of the candles in your rom, you should go and change and hang out in there, I'll blow the candles out in here, else of a fire hazard. The water is still on."

I just nod in reply and go and grab a shower, I then slip into black sweats and a black t-shirt before lighting the candles she had laid out in my room, I lie down and switch my brain off.

"Here you go," Amity makes me zone back. She places a bowl of chips and a few bags of munchies. I'm starving. I devour it.

"Where does all that food go?" she laughs as I finish.

"Hollow legs," I tell her as she picks up my empty dish and puts it on the side. She returns and drops next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I rest my head on the back of the pillow and close my eyes, only planning to close them for a minute or so.

I wake up lying flat on the bed, there's a weight on me. I open one eye and I feel my heart race as I see Amity is lying on top of me. She's sound asleep. I reach up a hand and cup her face, running my fingers over her soft skin. I brush her hair back, its now dyed fire engine red.

I sigh, I can't help it. These last few weeks had confirmed my suspicions, I had feelings for her. She was beautiful and smart and funny. She made me feel things I'd read about in books hundreds of times, but they never quite did justice to what I was feeling.

Every spare thought I had she occupied. The thought of her relaxed me, knowing I was coming home to her eased the stress of work. I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed gently. She nuzzled into my chest.

I watched her as she slept, rising and falling with each breath I took. She felt so small against me. I've been finding myself getting increasingly protective of her, whenever I think about what those men did to her I can't stop myself getting scarily angry. It was rage like I'd never felt rage before, not even towards _my_ attacker; I couldn't bare the thought of anyone hurting her. All I wanted to do was spend my time making her feel safe and loved.

There was that word again. Love. I'd been mulling over it for the past week. I wasn't sure if it was love. I wasn't even sure if I believed in love. What I did know is that I want to make her happy, if she was happy then so was I.

She stirred, frowning in her sleep. Her eyes suddenly fly open, her breath stops.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I can't even remember what I was dreaming about." She blinked a bit and then sat up, looking awkward. "Gosh, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, lie back down." I whisper, pulling her back onto me. We lie in silence, my hands playing with her back, she sighs contently.

"I missed you," she murmured.

"I missed you too."

"How did the case go?" I didn't know how to answer. "Its ok, we don't have to talk about work stuff."

"Thank you." She looks up at me and I look at her, those bug blue eyes. She had red lipstick on to match her hair, not even sleep had smudged it. Those perfectly shaped plump lips. I looked at them. In the glow of the candles she's even more flawless.

"Amity," I say quietly. She looks at me.

"Yes,"

"Can I kiss you please?" she pauses, biting her bottom lip. Then she nods. My mouth reaches up to capture hers. Not seen _my_ mind could remember just how perfect it felt when I kissed her. I'd been without her kisses for five weeks. I'd been craving it, a brand new addiction.

One hand cups the back of her head and my other arm is wrapped around her waist still, pulling her as close as I could have her. She has her hands tangled in my hair. I can't even stop myself as my hand slides down the curve of her waist and then down to feel her butt in my hands.

Her hands suddenly slide under my shirt, feeling my stomach, sliding to my chest. She pulls it over my head then moves so she's straddling my waist, then sits up, unbuttoning her blouse before sliding it off her shoulders. I stop and look. She wore a black lace bra, her pale skin looking porcelain against it. I lean up and press a kiss on her neck. Her hands run across my body, griping my shoulders as her mouth pushes against mine again hard. I want to feel all of her.

She takes one of my hands and places it on her breast, I squeeze softly and we both moan. I can't believe this is happening.

I pull back and run my fingers down her arms, tracing the veins on the other side of her elbow. I took a million mental pictures. I could see her nipple piercing under bra. She had a tattoo on her ribs, just the words 'stay calm' in typewriter writing, I traced it with my fingers,

"My parents motto," she said. "Stay calm and be polite." I smiled and bent and kissed her forehead. She wasn't like anyone I'd ever been with, she was different, it felt different.

"Do you realise how perfect you are?" I ask her, she blushes. I kiss the two scars she has on her stomach from the abduction before kneeling between her legs. I place my hands on her ankles, running my palm along the curve of her calf, sliding along her thighs. I feel like I should be worshipping her, she was a goddess.

She reaches up and pulls me down on top of her, wrapping her legs around me. I'm taken by surprise as she grinds against me. I lick along her collarbone, biting the skin of her throat.

I've never been this turned on; I have to stop for a moment.

"What's the matter?" she says through heavy breaths.

"I just need a moment." I reply, pressing my face into the crook of her neck. Her smell was intoxicating. She giggled and I kiss her mouth. Her hand slides between us and brushes against me through my sweats. A low moan escapes me. I try to ignore how hard I am but fail as she grips it. My eyes flutter shut as I gasp.

"Is this ok?" she asks and I look down at her.

"Are you ok?" She nods. I kiss her again and we spend hours touching, exploring. I know her body better than anyone by the time I'm done. She makes sounds gives me goose bumps. She moans and pants and says my name, I respond in the same way.

We lay side-by-side, chests rising and falling rapidly, fingers intertwined between us. She leans over and picks up my shirt, pulling it over her almost naked body. I reach up and pull her against my body.

"You are completely flawless," I whisper in her ear. I kiss along her jaw. "Honestly, you're perfect."

"Was that ok? I mean, I don't know… Was I?" she shakes her head and then slides out of the covers, going to blow out all the candles before getting back into bed. I kiss her gently.

"That was perfect." I say insistently.

"I was ok?" I press my mouth to her ear.

"Tonight has been the best night of my life."

We lie there and she tells me how much she loves storms as the sounds of rain, thunder and lightning fill the air. It's the soundtrack to our night, the patter of raindrops playing constantly as our lips move against each other.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow if the rain has stopped?" I ask her.

"Penny says her and Morgan are going out for dinner if we want to join them," she informs me. They hadn't told me this.

'If you're up for it then yes, of course."

I hold her tightly, all I can think about is how good her body felt against mine. She brought out an animalistic side to me, awakened me in a way no other girl had before. She had me constantly pushing my own boundaries.

She yawns and I move so we're spooning again.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful girl." I murmur in her ear. She says something incoherent back and I fall into the most blissful sleep of my life.


	14. Chapter 14

AMITY'S POV

I'm back at college and I have crap loads of coursework, I am sorry for lack of updates. I've been getting loads of great reviews, thank you all so much, your encouragements is what keeps me writing :)

Reid kisses/ reid fluff/ reid smut/ reif slash/ reid lemon

"So, does this mean I get to kiss you whenever I want?" teased Spencer as he kisses me softly on the mouth. I waver slightly, not sure I can speak.

"If you like," I reply. He grins and plants a kiss on my forehead. It's Four PM and the power is back on, we're sitting on the floor of his living room. I'm sketching and he's sorting some paperwork out. We're still in our pyjamas

I lie back, place my sketchpad beside me and close my eyes. I can't stop myself thinking of last night. My knees tremble. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect something sexual to feel _right_, let alone like that. He had a confidence that I'd never seen before, he knew what he wanted to do and he knew he was good at it. He'd spent so long looking at and feeling every inch of me. He made me feel like a different person after, I can't explain it.

I'd spent the last weeks just constantly with him and his friends, and I had loved every second of it. I'd even managed made Hotch laugh a few times. They seemed to like me, Penny, JJ and I got even better than I could have imagined. Derek had labeled me 'girl genius' and other 'nerd' nicknames to match Spencer's because I would often ramble off a fact like Spencer would do.

I must have really zoned out because it was only when Spencer brushes his nose against mine do I realise he's hovering over me. He smiles, gliding the tip of his nose along my jaw line.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" he asks, placing a kiss on my collarbone. I shiver.

"Nothing in particular." He snorts with laughter and kisses my neck. "You seem chirpy today."

"Do you know how much I have wanted to just be able to do this," he paused and kissed my mouth gently. He pulls back all too soon. "Whenever I want?"

"You said that." I pointed out.

"I was asking for permission the first time.

I smile and he smiles back.

"Do you still want to go to dinner with Derek and Penny tonight?"

"Do you?"

"Of course," I nod.

"Ok, we should get ready soon."

"Soon," I echo, wrapping my arms around his waist. He laughs before kissing me for a long time. I pull back and wriggle out of his grasp.

"I'm going for a shower." I feel him watch me as I head for the bathroom. I strip and step under the stream of hot water. I allow myself to just appreciate the water for a while before I go around doing the laborious job of shaving and washing and scrubbing and exfoliating.

By the time I step out I'm super smooth. I tuck a towel around me and quickly towel dry my hair before clearing up after myself. I pull my red hair over my shoulder, letting it dry the rest of the way on its own. As I step into the hall, still in just a towel I bump into Spencer.

"God, sorry I didn't see you there." He says, steadying me. His eyes run up and down me, as if just noticing my lack of clothing.

"You look like a mermaid." He says, pulling at my hair. I raise an eyebrow and he laughs. "Go get ready,"

I sit on my bed and brush my hair. I get lost in thought again. I think back to Spencer confiding in me about his mother. He told me how he put her in a home, and about her schizophrenia, he told me he was terrified he would develop it. He spoke to her a lot more recently, wrote to her, never letting me see the letters. She _did_ sound like an extraordinary woman.

There was a knock at my door. I tuck the towel around me.

"Come in" He steps in my room and frowns.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asks.

"I was daydreaming." I admitted.

"You've ben doing that a lot."

"I've always done it, I am a dreamy person."

He walks over to me, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Could you possibly get dressed, my love?" My toes curl. I nod. He kisses my forehead. "Good girl, I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

He walks out. He's wearing dark blue drainpipe trousers, a lighter blue shirt and dark blue suspenders and a dark blue skinny tie. He glances back at me and closed the door behind him.

I stand still for a second, composing myself before going over to my wardrobe. I slip on a high waisted red pencil skirt and a cut off white blouse, my midriff is exposed. I know its still chilly out but I lived in England and can take the cold.

I line my eyes with eyeliner and put on red lipstick. I put my red hair into a side plait and then slide into red wedges with a slight heel. I walk out into the living room and he turns and looks at me. He doesn't say anything, the look he has on his face makes the butterflies in my stomach go nuts.

"You look stunning." He wraps his arms around me, his fingers grazing my exposed skin. He presses his face into my hair.

"Come on," I take his hand and lead him out the door.

"I haven't told Morgan about us." He suddenly blurts out as we get into the car. "Okay, well… we can just be normal, it's fine."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know." He leans over and places a long, lingering kiss on my mouth. "Just in case I can't kiss you this evening."

The kiss is enough to keep me quiet until we get to the restaurant. I made us run late and Derek and Penney are already sat in the quiet Italian restaurant.

"Well hello, opted for fashionably late I see." Derek quips as we take our seats.

"That's rich coming from you," shoots back Spencer. "I'm starving, would it be weird to order dessert first?"

We all look at one another before laughing. He looks up at me and I grin. We order food; he doesn't have dessert first. We eat and chat easily; conversation was something that came naturally between us. They didn't talk to me like I was eighteen; they spoke to me like an adult, and they spoke to me like I was on their intelligence level.

I finished my second glass of wine as we finish our main courses. I sit back and watch the interaction between friends, their easy laughter and banter making me smile.

"Do you want desserts?" the waitress asks. I look up at her, she's pretty, blonde, big breasted.

"I'm ok, anyone else?" I ask. They all shake their head no, although I see Spencer contemplate. "Here's my share, I'm going out for a cigarette, I'll meet you outside."

"I'll come too." Derek replies, throwing his money on the table. I don't think anything of it; he often will get some fresh air whilst I have a smoke. I get outside and light up my cigarette.

"So, are you and Reid just sitting in the tree, or are you also k-i-s-s-i-n-g?"

I choke on the smoke. He laughs and pats my back. "I would like to say it's my impressive detective skills but he hasn't taken his eyes off you all night."

I blush and look down.

"I know my boy, he's thought this out long and hard, he is prepared for everything to come, he's smart like that. So I know me worrying about the fact you might not be in the greatest place for a relationship right now has been thought about?" I nod. "I like you, I think you're great but my loyalty relies with my boy."

"I understand."

"Now, why did Reid keep it from me?"

"I don't know." I admit.

"Why did you keep it from me?" he raises an eyebrow. I open my mouth to reply, not sure what to say. Luckily Penny and Spencer choose this time to come out. I finish my cigarette and we walk over to them.

I hug both Derek and Penny goodbye and head for the car.

"Bye lovebirds." Derek calls as they drive off. Spencer looks at me.

"He guessed." I shrug.

"Was he mad?"

"Don't think so."

"Ok," he places his hands on my sides, his thumbs touching my skin. I shiver. He places one long kiss on my mouth. "Lets go home."

We get in the car and drive home, by the time we're inside its almost Ten O'clock. As he closes the door he turns and looks at me. His eyes a darker brown than usual. He takes two steps towards me and wraps his arms around me, drawing my body against his, his mouth hunted along my throat until he got to my lips, kissing me softly. We keep kissing as we make our way to his bedroom, the back of my knees soon bump against the mattress. He pulls back, holding my face in his hands. His thumb brushes along my cheek. I play with the end of his tie, looking up at him.

"I will never get over how flawless you are," he says. I feel myself turn red again. I reach up and undo his tie before throwing myself onto the bed. I shuffle into the middle and look at him. He tilts his head as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask. He shakes his head, kneeling on the bed near me. He takes my hands and pins them above my head in one of his, the fingers of his other hands slowly stroke my stomach. He stops, looking me in the eye. Suddenly he's tickling me; I can't stop the bubble of laughter that escapes me. He grins as I try to wriggle away from him.

"Please stop, I can't actually breathe." I manage to pant out between laughs.

"You're so ticklish" He stops as he says this. His hands slide up to my face, brushing my hair from my face. I reach up and touch his mop of brown hair. He leans in slowly, closing his big brown eyes. His mouth meets mine and I melt against him. His hands slide under my shirt and my breath catches.

His long fingers make light work of the buttons on my blouse; he throws it on the floor and pulls back to look at me. I feel goose bumps raise across my skin.

"Jesus," he says as he takes in the sight of me. I swallow loudly. His mouth falls to my neck, my head rolls back as I moan. He kisses down my chest, biting my skin. I push his braces off and then fumble with his buttons. I soon slide his shirt off his shoulders, electricity buzzing where his skin touches mine.

We continue to undress each other, out mouths seemingly fused together. His hands run over me, even daring to grab my bum.

"If I ever do something you're not ready for, you tell me, ok?" he says, suddenly pulling back and looking me in the eye. I nod. "Promise me?" I nod again. He smiles and kisses my mouth again. His lips slip to my neck, down to my chest, nipping at my skin every now and then. His mouth continued down and not at one moment did I feel I wasn't ready.


	15. Chapter 15

REIDS POV

(if ya'll have Tumblr, you can drop me a message/follow whatever: .tumblr)

Spencer Reid Smut/ Reid Lemons/ Reid fluff/ Reid slash

Rated M for a reason

We lie side by side in the darkness, her breathing only just slowing. She wordlessly slides her fingers through mine, I squeeze. I love that she trusted in me enough to giver herself to me like this. I think I annoyed her from asking her if she was ok though.

When her breath returns to normal I roll on top of her and kiss her lips. If I was completely honest I was so hard it hurt. I had never felt like his in my life. She grinds herself onto me and I groan loudly. She pushes on my shoulder so I'm lying on my back.

"Before you ask, I'm fine." She says, kissing just above my hip. My whole body shivers.

"Fuck," is all I can say as she takes me in her mouth. It's the first time I've cursed in a long time. This beautiful woman was making me feel things I didn't know possible. My goddess. Utter perfection.

I wake up and the cracks in the blinds throw morning light across Amity's bare back. She's lying on her front next to me, the sheets tucked around her waist; I slide my fingers down her spine. I can't express the joy of waking up to Amity naked in my bed. I slide closer to her. I trace the curve of her waist with my fingertips.

"Morning," she murmurs, turning her head to face me.

"Good morning, my love." I whisper in reply. She smiles tiredly at me. Her red hair is fanned out across her pillow, her skin pale and flawless against the beige of my sheets. She licks her pink lips. I lean over and kiss her shoulder.

"Would you like breakfast?" I ask.

"Not just yet," she replies. She lifts up my arm and tucks herself into my chest. I place my hand on the small of her back; I let my fingers run up and down. She sighs. I move my hand to under her chin, lifting her lips to mine. Her kisses felt strangely familiar, like home.

I began to kiss her neck, licking and biting her skin. She makes a sound that sends a thrill through the whole of me. She moves so she's lying on top of me. I run my hand down to her ass and squeezed it. Her mouth finds mine again and I bite on her bottom lip. She says my name. I like it when she says my name.

I roll and pin her naked body under mine. I kiss her long and hard, my hands running across her body, wanting to feel every part of her. Her skin was soft against my hands, perfect. I say that word aloud, I say it again as I pull back and look at her.

"Breakfast?" I ask, knowing we should probably get out of bed. She nods. I stand up and pull on my boxers. She puts on one of my t-shirts and nothing else. I can't help but watch her leave; the shirt barely covered that perfect butt. I ran to the hall so I could watch her walk away. She's perched on the counter by the time I get to the kitchen.

"What you making me then?" she asks. I stand between her legs.

"What do you want?" I place one kiss on her neck.

"Anything."

"Ok." I go about fixing her chocolate chip pancakes, a specialty of mine, and some coffee. We don't' bother to sit at the table or even the breakfast bar, she remained on the counter and I stood next to her and we ate like that.

"Did you say fuck last night?" she asks, breaking the comfortable silence. The piece of pancake I'm swallowing gets caught in my throat. I take a gulp of coffee to clear it.

"Yes, sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she shrugs. "It was kind of hot."

Before I can respond she slides off the counter and takes my hand, pulling me.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"For a shower." She says matter-of-factly.

"Together?" I gulp audibly.

"I'm feeling brave." She fiddles with the taps until she's satisfied with the water. "Come on."

I walk over to her and pull my t-shirt from her body. She turns away from me and steps under the water. I strip and then follow her. I allow myself to take her in, her perfect, wet body stood in front of me.

She pours soap into both of our hands and we both take joy in lathering each other's bodies up, giggling like naughty kids as we do. I realise this is what I like about us, we are just so easily in one another's company, something that I have never experienced before. I always found situations with human interaction fairly difficult, but with Amity there was no struggle. She poured conditioner onto her hair after I was done washing mine. I moved her hands gently out of the way and used the tops of my fingers to massage her scalp. She lets out a long sigh as I rub the soap into her hair. Once it was rinsed I felt the mood change again. I place my hands on her waist, pulling her against me.

"I do like it when you're brave." I whisper in her ear as my trembling hands run down her back. I lean down and kiss her; the kiss doesn't need time to deepen because it's hot and insistent straight away. I push her against the cool tiled wall, she lets out a gasp.

I hold her hands above her head in one hand whilst the other slides between her legs. She moans. I am really enjoying hearing that sound. I slip my fingers inside her deeper, until her legs tremble and she shouts my name. I wrap my arm around her; as to make sure her legs don't give way.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"More than ok" she manages to gasp. I laugh.

"Come on, we should be getting out. Do you want to something today? Its actually pretty nice out."

"Ok." I kiss her once more before stepping out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my waist and hand one to Amity. She tucks it around herself. We both stand and brush our teeth before going off to our own rooms to get ready.

I plan in my head where I'm going to take her, nowhere with crowds, nowhere I can be easily split up from her. She was ok being outside, as long as there weren't lots of people and she had me. She couldn't leave the house on her own; she could never get off the porch without someone with her. She was coming on in leaps and bounds though, going out to lunch twice with just Garcia and JJ. Her nightmares were less frequent, down to two a week.

I open the window and am surprised at how hot it is, especially after the storms we'd been having. I pull on a pair or knee length denim shorts and a red shirt. I roll up the sleeves as much as they can go and slide on my red Toms. I place my black ray-bans on top of my head and make my way out into the kitchen.

Amity is there already, drinking a can of Diet Coke. I take this opportunity to look at her. She's wearing a tiny white summer dress with red polka dots all over it with red converse. Her red hair is pinned up.

"We match!" She says as she finally realises I'm there.

"We do, want me to change?" I ask.

"No, I mean, as long as it doesn't look like we tried to match."

"I think we're fine."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but its also a while away, so pack some snacks."

"How exciting, an adventure" She disappears into her room, returning with a large red handbag. As she opens it to put food and drink in I notice she has packed her drawing stuff.

"We ready to go then?" I ask her as she closes the bag.

"Oh, not just yet." She runs back into her rom, re-emerging a few minutes later with a stack of CD's. "Now we're ready, I need to continue with your musical education."

I've never met someone love music as much as Amity. She knew more about it than anyone else too, she could play guitar and piano beautifully. She had showed me a box full of her gig tickets, telling me how she'd gone to the majority of them alone; she mostly preferred it that way. She'd suddenly gone quiet.

"I can't imagine going to a gig right now. What if I can never manage it again, what if I ever manage to do anything like that again?"

"You will," I had assured her. She didn't look like she believed me.

I snap back to now and see her standing expectantly by the door. When she sees that I have her attention she walks out to the car. I follow her.

She enjoyed long drives in the car, as did I. She would always have a stack of CD's to bring; she said there is no excuse for a bad soundtrack to life. As soon as I start the car she slips the first CD in.

"Are you ready for some Jamie T?" she asks. I laugh and shrug. The CD turns on and the sound of an English boy singing fills the car. I hear an acoustic guitar. She taps along to the beat.

"Verdict?" she says as the first song ends.

"I like it," I tell her; there wasn't much she showed me that I disliked. She smiles, rolling down the window and sparking a cigarette. I didn't mind her smoking in the car, if the window is open the smell doesn't linger. In all honesty I didn't actually even mind the smell anymore, it was growing on me. When she'd finished smoking she kept her window open, propping her feet up. We drive in silence for the first CD; she only speaks to offer me a can of drink.

"Now, another English great, a band called Two Door Cinema Club, they're a little different, but give them a chance."

I do as I'm told as we drive for over an hour, listening to her introductions.

"_You probably know Paramore, but they are super rad."_

"_These are called Tangled Hair, really great."_

"_Maps & Atlases are a so good, I saw them live, nice guys too."_

"_Aha Shake Heartbreak is the best Kings of Leon album."_

"We're here," I say, pulling into a parking space. She sits up and looks about, frowning.

"Where is 'here'?" she asks.

"We've got to walk a bit." I tell her, motioning towards the trees. She slides out of the car, picking up her bag as she does. I grab a blanket from the back seat and follow her, locking the door behind me. I slide my fingers through hers and look at her, checking her reaction to see if this was ok. She looks at our joined hands and then smiles. I steer her through the maze of trees.

"How long is this walk? Because it's looking pretty uphill, remember I smoke. Lungs like an old man."

"Not long at all, promise, careful." I grab hold of her as she stumbles over something.

"Where did you find this place?"

"Um, when I couldn't sleep I'd just drive, no destination in particular just keep driving. I had to pull over because I spilled coffee everywhere. I got out and when I looked over I saw a really tall pole with a red light attached. I was curious, bored, so I decide to go and find out what it is."

"What was it?"

"I'm not sure, just a big metal pole with a green light on it."

"Then why are we going here?"

"Because look what else I found." I push the last of the tree out of our way to show her my favourite place in the world. It's a flat piece of grass, about fifteen feet across, on the edge of a rather large drop. You can see for towns over when you're this high, it's beautiful like this, but at night it's even better.

"Wow, this is gorgeous," she says. I fan the blanket out on the floor. I plop down and she sits next to me, not taking her eyes off of the view. I lay back, pulling my glasses over my eyes. I hear her rifle through her back and pull out her drawing stuff. I close my eyes and relax in the sun, knowing it probably isn't going to be a nice like this for a while.

I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes Amity is lying on her front next to me sleeping and the sky is starting to turn pink. I sit up and pick up her pad, she's drawn the view in pencil and I know she'll spend the next few days colouring it in. I was constantly in awe of her talents. I put her pad and pencils back in her bag.

"Ammy," I whisper in her ear, placing a hand on her waist and shaking her gently.

"Mmmmhmm," she replies, not even opening her eyes.

"The suns going down, we'll go home soon" I watch her stretch, pushing her arms out and making a noise like a baby dinosaur. I chuckle. She rolls onto her back and sits up, scooting closer to me.

"Wow, its pretty." She whispered as the pinks and oranges bleed together in the sky. I wrap my arm around her and she leans into me.

After a while I look down at her and she's looking at me. She grips my shoulders; pulling herself up until her lips touch mine, moving so quickly I fall onto my back. My fingers slide into her hair. I don't think I'll ever get over just how good it felt to kiss her.


	16. Chapter 16

AMITY'S POV

Super short but idk when I'll get a chance to update next.

"I miss you," I whisper into the phone.

"I miss you too," he sighs heavily. He'd been gone for nearly three weeks, I knew how frustrated he was. The entire team was on edge, so was the whole of Chicago. There had been six murders in a month, all victims had been shot in the head at point blank range, but there was no link between victims and little to no other evidence than the bullet.

"How are you?" I ask him, pulling the duvet tighter around me.

"Ok, I guess." He says. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I got the groceries delivered. I couldn't leave the house." I whispered the last part. Penny had been flown out there a week ago and I was lonely.

"Don't you worry about that, you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I'm bored though. How would you feel if I did a big painting for the living room?"

"Yeah! I'd love that." I feel myself blush at his enthusiasm. "What were you thinking?"

"Not sure yet. I'm thinking about it."

"That will be good, for you to have a project, keep your mind occupied. How did you sleep last night?"

"Not very well, I was up by half seven."

"We were on the phone until gone three."

"Well, how much sleep did you get?" He clears his throat and I laugh. "Exactly."

"I don't sleep well without you, I didn't before I met you to be honest."

A silence falls between us. A question had been bubbling on my lips for weeks. I had been working myself up for a while, chickening out at the last minute every time.

"Spencer, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You see how we said how we'd just see how things go? Well, we've been making out and fooling around and stuff, and well, we cuddle and we talk for hours and confide in each other and…" I took a deep breath, I was babbling. "What are we?"

"Um, I don't know, I mean… I like you. A lot." He clears his throat again. "I mean, how would you feel about being my girlfriend?"

I feel a weird feeling start in the pit of my stomach and spread through to the tips of my toes. How would I feel? How would I feel about being this perfect humans girlfriend? I can't even express how I feel. Of course I wanted to be _his_. I've never met anyone like Spencer. My savior.

"Amity?" he says, I hear his voice break with nerves. I hadn't realised I had been sat silent whilst lost in thought.

"I'd like that." I squeak. He let out a long breath.

"You scared me there." He said, laughing. There's a brief silence. "I wish I could kiss you right now, this isn't how I thought I'd ask you this. I've been rehearsing it in my head. I never thought past you saying yes."

"Why not?"

"If you hadn't noticed you're pretty out of my league." I snort. "What?"

"Shut up Spencer, you're being ridiculous." He 'hmphs' on the other end of the phone. "I hate that you're so far away."

"I hate it too." His voice is soft now. As I close my eyes I imagine him here with me, I can't help but sigh. "I can't wait to see your face."

"Aha, its looks the same as it always does."

"You're beautiful Amity, I want to see your face every day."

"Give me one minute." I say, placing him on hold. I take a picture of myself; I have my red hair tied in a plait, draped over my shoulder and no make up, my freckles are still prominent from the summer. I know he'll be able to see I'm wearing his Joy Division t-shirt. I send it to him. "There you go."

He takes almost a minute to respond.

"You are so god damn beautiful." He sighs. "I like it when you wear my clothes."

"I think the shirt looks cute, do you want a proper picture?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

I hold my phone at a high angle, getting the shirt and my legs in the picture. I send it to him, feeling a thrill go through me as I do, I'm not entirely sure why. I hear him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Wow," his breath is shaky. I shiver. "You look great. You always look great"

I feel a blush creep on my cheeks as I smile.

"I hope I'm home soon." He whispers.

"Me too." I reply.

"We should get some sleep."

"I know."

"Sweet dreams, my love. I'll message you in the morning."

"Goodnight, be safe."

"Bye."

"Bye."


End file.
